Guardian
by Kitty and Kurry
Summary: Seto Kaiba's life is a mess. He wishes for a guardian angel. What he gets Isn't quite what he expected. [COMPLETE]
1. Raining weird stuff these days

Kitty: Hoyho! It's a bit angsty at first, then gets funny and FLUFFINESS! ^.^ Gawtta luv it.  
  
Ryou=Hikari side  
  
Bakura= Yami side  
  
I switch between calling Seto Seto and Kaiba a lot, but he's the same guy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: KITTY DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH BUT SHE DOES OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FIC YAK YAK YAK ETC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto sat in front of his parents graves. "Why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave   
  
me with that GODDAMN GOZABURO?!?   
  
HE RUINED MY LIFE! What have I got to live for anymore? Mokuba doesnt need me.. he hates me   
  
right now.. no parents.. no friends..   
  
and no chance with the girl I love. Maybe I should just kill myself and get it over with..."   
  
Seto slammed his fists on the ground an   
  
started to cry. "I need help someone.. anyone... I need a guardian angel or something..." he   
  
mumbled through his tears. Little did he  
  
know,his wish was about to be granted.... kind of. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
came a shout from overhead. A girl with black leathery dragon wings, black cat ears and tail,   
  
yellow cat eyes and fangs fell from the  
  
sky with a thud. "Owie... Gotta work on my landings.." she mumbled. "AGGGGGH!" yelled Seto.   
  
The girl/demon/whatever stood up  
  
and brushed herself off, which is when Seto noticed the long yellow claws coming out of her   
  
hands just behind her knuckles.   
  
"Sorry, where are my manners? Im Kitty, and i'll be your guardian today!" she said, smiling.   
  
Seto stared. "You dont look very...  
  
angel-ish." said Seto. "Well.... Im a demon, but ya see no one wanted to take the job because   
  
your a known mental case and   
  
theyre all kinda busy, so I took it! Sides, it's been a long time scince i've gotten to help   
  
someone cute ^.^" said Kitty. Seto   
  
sweatdropped.   
  
"But how- What- Huh? Im confused. Do you mean to tell me theres a whole organization for this?"  
  
asked Seto. "Yuppers! So, where   
  
do ya live? Hang on- I have your file here.." said Kitty as she took a book out of her pocket.   
  
Her eyes widened. "Ooooooooohhhhhh  
  
boy. Your a richie, aint cha? MUNCHIES! Im starving, it's a long journey, even when ya fall   
  
most of it."grinned Kitty. Seto stared. "I  
  
cant take you to my house! You'll cause a PANIC!" shouted Seto. "Not to worry! Watch!" suddenly  
  
Kitty glowed, and all the demon   
  
accsesories of sorts dissapeared, and standing there was what appeared to be a normal girl.   
  
"How am I going to explain you to   
  
Mokuba?" asked Seto. "He's staying with a friend and you know it damn well Kaiba." said Kitty.   
  
"Now let's GO!" "Um okay.." said Seto ignoring the fact Mokuba was coming back in a week,  
  
and with that they started walking down the street. (Yup, im here again. Didnt you miss me?   
  
Just call me an... original character!   
  
Pretend im NOT writing this!) Kaiba opened the door to his mansion. "Well, here it is." said   
  
Seto as he walked in. Kitty go a weird   
  
look on her face. The door closed. Another flash of light and Kitty was in demon form again.   
  
^_^ "FWEEEEEEEEE" she shouted  
  
and started to fly around. -Of all the guardian angels in the universe I get the nut.- thought   
  
Seto to himself. Kitty landed. "Sorry, just  
  
gotta fly around in a place this big and empty. Dont mean to be rude, but wheres the kitchen? I   
  
havent eaten for three days!" said  
  
Kitty. Seto stared. "O.o.... It's to your left." said Seto pointing. "Thanks!" said Kitty as   
  
she flew into the kitchen. Seto stared.  
  
"Okay. I need help. I beter call someone with vauge comprehension of what the heck is going on   
  
here...." mumbled Seto. He picked  
  
up the phone. "Hello, Yugi? Is Ryou over there too? You need to get over here right away, and   
  
both of you bring your yamis. Don't   
  
ask questions, just GO." said Seto as he hung up the phone. He glanced into the kitchen. Kitty   
  
was scarfing a hero sandwhich so   
  
fast she couldv'e competed with Joey. Seto sweatdropped and waited at the door with it open a   
  
crack. He couldnt let Kitty hear a  
  
knock or the jig would be up. He was them hurrying up the drive, opened the door and dragged   
  
all four of them inside and shut the   
  
door. 'Alright Kaiba, whats going on?" asked Yami suspiciously. 'You wont belive it until I   
  
show you" said Seto, and they followed him  
  
to the kitchen door. Kitty had slowed to a human speed of eating but apeared to be on her   
  
7th Hero sandwhich. Everyone but Seto and Bakuras eyes bugged and then all of them ran into a   
  
lounge. "What the HELL was THAT?" asked Yugi. "That was.......... I have no idea." said Yami.  
  
"She says she's a guardian angel, only she's a demon." said Seto. "HAH! Kaiba needs a G.A?"   
  
Cackled Bakura. "What would YOU know about it tomb robber?" asked Seto. 'Simple. I had one back  
  
in Egypt. And if im right- I think she's one of those demons I heard about that get into the   
  
training academy that want to help people instead of killing them like theyre supposed too.   
  
Not a lot of them do it though, they get shunned by their fellow demons and the angels alike.  
  
She seem's familiar. Whats her name?"" said Bakura. "Kitty" said a bewildered Seto. "HAH! I   
  
knew it! she's gotta be a relative of my G.A! She was a demon too! Her name was Kat!"  
  
(Muy yami! =D) "Okay, but what do we DO?" asked Yugi. "Thats why you four are here. HELP."  
  
said Seto. "I guess you'll just have to let her stay" said Ryou. "I HEARD A BRITISH ACCENT!"   
  
came a voice from the kitchen. "Yup. Definitely related to Kat. Kat liked Egyptian accents."  
  
said Bakura. Seto snickered. "Got along real well with her, didja?" snickered Seto. Bakura   
  
blushed. "sheddup" he mumbled. Kitty zoomed in and stopped short. "o.o Oopsie." said Kitty.  
  
Seto sweatdropped. "Relax Kitty, Bakura here knew a relative of yours named Kat. "Kat? Cousin   
  
Kat? Oh! YOU must be that cute evil guy she always talks about ^-^" said Kitty. Bakura blushed.  
  
Ryou snickered. "AHA! Your the british one I heard. ^_^ Wow Seto, you have cute friends." said  
  
Kitty. Ryous turn to go red. "ALRIGHT KITTY THATS ENOUGH. Now what are we gonna do with you?"  
  
said Seto. "I have to stay here buddy ^-^ Da rules." said Kitty. Yami snickered. "Hoy! Your   
  
that pharoah guy arent you? Wow, we have a whole file cabinet on you. You also ought to shut   
  
up. All of ye. I know who each and every one of you are in love with. Well, not the cute one   
  
with the british accent, but that isnt the point. Stuff it or I spill it." Seto,Yami,Yugi and   
  
Bakura blushed. "Shutting up" said Yami. "What are you going to do all day?" asked Seto. "^.^   
  
Im enrolled in your school Seto! Im in all of your classes! Innat great?" said Kitty. Seto  
  
moaned. "Great." Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?" said Seto. "Kaiba? I need to speak to Yugi.   
  
Is he there?" came Joey's voice. "Yeah Mutt. YUGI! Joey's on the phone." answered Seto. Yugi   
  
picked up the phone. "Ummm Yug? You'll NEVER belive this. You have GOT to get over here NOW."  
  
said Joey. "Guardian Angel?" asked Yugi. Silence. "How did you know?" asked Joey incredelously.  
  
"Choo think im at Kaiba's for? Afternoon tea? We have an angel of sorts of our own." said Yugi.  
  
"Woah." said Joey. "Just bring her over here. We've got to sort this out." said Yugi as he hung  
  
up the phone. Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Ryou opened it and Joey ran in  
  
with a tall girl about Kitty's age with blue eyes and blonde hair. "^.^ KITTY!" she shouted.  
  
"KURRY!" shouted Kitty as she hugged her apparent friend. "Uhhhh.. You two know each other?"  
  
asked Bakura. "^.^ Kurry's my best bud! Um, well besides Kat, she's my ONLY bud, but thats   
  
besides the point." said Kitty. Suddenly a pair of bright white angel wings appeared on Kurry's  
  
back in a flash of light. "You enrolled in Domino high too?" asked Yami. "Yupppers! ^___^"  
  
said Kurry. "Well, Joey's house is small, so why dont you stay here? The Mutt can too."  
  
said Seto. Joey growled. "Im not leaving Serenity alone." sad Joey. "She can come too. Im sure   
  
Seto wouldnt mind." Kitty grinned. Seto turned red. "FINE." said Joey. "I'll go get her. Be   
  
back in a few hours." said Joey. and then he turned around and left. "Im going to suppose   
  
Serenity knows about you?" said Bakura. "Yuppers ^-^" said Kurry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A few hours later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a knock on the door. Yami let Joey and Serenity in. "^-^ Hi Seto! Thank you for   
  
letting us stay here." said Serenity. Seto turned a shade of red previously thought to be   
  
humanly impossible. "Your welcome" said Seto managing to regain his power of speech. your   
  
rooms are upstairs and to the left." said Seto. "Okay Seto." said Serenity as she went to her   
  
room, followed by her brother who had their baggage (he had refused to let Serenity carry it).  
  
Seto collapsed on the couch. "Ah yes, realization hits that the girl of his dreams is going to   
  
be staying in his house for who knows how long." said Kitty. Seto turned red and glared.   
  
Kurry gigggled.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou,Bakura,Yugi and Yami were staying for dinner. At the moment they were all playing cards   
  
accept Kitty and Seto were in the kitchen making dinnner, Seto could cook, and Kitty had to   
  
help if he asked, being his guardian. They were playing the alphabet game where they had to   
  
name something from each letter of the   
  
alphabet as it was their turn. They were in the O's. "Isis!" said Yami.   
  
"Were in the O's Yami."  
  
"Oops"   
  
"DIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER" came Kittys voice from the kitchen. "^_^ Yay! Food!"  
  
said Kurry as she ran to the dining room just behind Joey. Serenity sweatdroppped and walked   
  
at a sane speed into the kitchen with the rest. "Soft Tacos! ^-^" said Kitty. Kaiba, apparently  
  
caught off guard was still wearing a white chefs hat (the kind that sorta flops over) that  
  
read 'kiss the cook' around the brim. Seto turned bright red and whipped the hat of his head.   
  
Serenity giggled, Yugi and Ryou smiled, and Yami,Bakura,Joey and Kurry all burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty yawned at the top of the stairs. "Morning all" said Kitty. Seto sighed. "You still look   
  
like someone out of Good Charlotte" "So?" "Nevermind" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
came a shout from upstairs as Kurry came flying down the hall (literally) and crashed into Joey  
  
who was just coming out of his room. "Ooof! Your supposed to protect me, not attack me!"  
  
said Joey indignantly. "I was attacked by a rabid BLUE EYES ROBOT" yelled Kurry. "Oooh, you   
  
ran into Ice, did you? He protects Mokuba when im not with him." said Seto. "Cool!" said   
  
Serenity, making Seto turn red. Joey growled. "Three deep breaths, Joey. count backwards from   
  
ten, think of Mai, whatever, just don't strangle the host." Kurry whispered to Joey. Joey   
  
turned pink, but calmed down. Kitty started down the stairs but tripped on her own shoelace   
  
and fell most of the way. "x___X Ow" said Kitty when she sat up. Seto sweatdropped. Um... I   
  
guess we better go or we'll be late." said Seto. When they finally got to school   
  
(im ignoring the uniforms =P) they had to run to their classes. Seto,Kitty and Serenity had   
  
advanced science with Ryou, and Yugi, while Kurry,Joey,Bakura,Mai,Isis and Yami had Phys ed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SCIENCE CLASS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Everyone pick a partner" said the science teacher, Mr.Formaldahyde (lol). "Go on Seto,   
  
Serenity needs a partner" said Kitty as she shoved him towards her. Kaiba just had time to hiss  
  
back "so does Ryou" before he asked Serenity to be his partner. Kitty turned pink and then   
  
blinked as she realized she and Ryou really were the last ones without partners. "The new girl  
  
got Ryou, I feel sorry for her, he'll probably make something explode again." said some random  
  
kid. Ryou was great at science, but addmitedly a biiit clumsy. And to make things worse, so   
  
was Kitty. Extra crispy science lab, here we come. Kitty sat down with Ryou and they started   
  
working on the experiment. They both reached for a beaker at the same time, and knocked heads.  
  
"BLAM" they blinked. eveything but their eyes, which were protected with goggles, was covered   
  
with black ash. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Seto sighed. He had moved in  
  
the way so Serenity didnt get covered in ash, and now his entire face sans eyes was black.  
  
"What do you know, they make a perfect couple" said same random kid. Both blushed   
  
(though you couldnt tell)   
  
then saw Seto and laughed again. Serenity blinked " ^.^ Thank you so much Seto!" said Serenity.  
  
Seto turned so purple you could see it through the ash.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GYM CLASS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RUN RUN RUN! MOVE IT PEOPLE!" bellowed the coach as they ran laps. The two yamis were ahead,  
  
Kurry and Isis were just behind, and Mai was in the back with Joey (who couldve ran faster but   
  
for whatever reason, chose not too) Suddenly Isis tripped into Yami, who fell over with Isis   
  
on top of him and turned red. Isis jumped of him. "ACK! Sorry Yami!" said Isis. Yami blushed  
  
and mumbled something incoherent and rand back up to Bakura, who laughed at him. Joey and Mai  
  
almost past Isis, and Kurry had caught up to the Yamis. Bakura tipped, causing a domino   
  
(get it? DOMINO?) effect, and everyone fell over. "I hate gym class" moaned Kurry. Suddenly  
  
Malik ran up, panting. "Sorry im late! I have a note!" said Malik. "Whatever. Get running!"  
  
barked the coach. Kurry got up quick."H-hi!" stuttered Kurry. Malik turned red. "H-h-i, are   
  
you new here?" asked Malik. "Yeah, my names Kurry. what yours?" asked Kurry. "Less flirting,   
  
more running! MOVE IT!" snapped the gym teacher. Both blushed and began running. "Malik Ishtar"  
  
said Malik. Suddenly there was a shout from ahead.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: =^-^= END! Well, thats the first chapter done, hope you like! Sorry for shortness! 


	2. Extreme sillyness,romance and singing

Kitty: ^.^ Heydy ho! New chaprter NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: KITTY DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH BUT SHE DOES OWN THE PLOT AND KAT BUT KURRY OWNS   
  
HERSELF.  
  
Thanks to: Kurry for giving me enough ideas she may as well have written this chapter X3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"CRAZY DOG!!!" yelled Bakura as he turned and began to run the other way. And, lol and behold,  
  
a pissed off looking doberman was   
  
running at them. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled everyone as they turned and ran the other way.  
  
Kurry tripped,  
  
but right before the huge doberman pounced, Malik scooped her up and carryed her into the   
  
school with the rest. Once inside Malik  
  
put her down (now beet red). "Th-Thank you!" said Kurry, getting her head around what had   
  
just happened. "No problem" said  
  
Malik. Suddenly the bell rang for school to end. "Bye Malik, I have to catch the bus, and   
  
thank you again!" said Kurry, waving as  
  
she ran to the bus. "Homina homina homina EeEp" said Malik as he slid to the ground.   
  
Snickering was heard behind him. =O_O=  
  
"shit" said Malik, as he had forgotten the rest of the gang was still right behind him.   
  
"Well, YOU two get along well, dont you?"  
  
said Yami. "-_- Shut up, 'YAM-YAM"" snapped Malik. "ACK! MALIK! YOU PROMISED!!!" said Yami.   
  
Isis giggled. "Yam-Yam. Cute ^.^"  
  
said Isis. Yami blushed. "If mushfest is over, can we get out of here?" asked Bakura.   
  
"-Oh yeah." said Joey who had been laughing  
  
with Mai.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SETOS HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty was banging on the door to Setos room. "SETO YOU OPEN THIS DOOR! YOUVE BEEN IN THERE FOR   
  
FOUR HOURS!!!"  
  
yelled Kitty. "GO AWAY! I HAVE WORK TO DO!" yelled Seto from behind said locked door. "I may   
  
have to resort to plan B"   
  
said Kitty. "What plan B?" asked Serenity. Kurry chuckled. "This" said Kitty as she kicked the   
  
door down. Seto, who had previously  
  
been typing on his laptop, jumped six feet in the air. Serenity gigled. "HEEEEEEEEY KAIBA!"  
  
said Kitty. "AHH!" yelled Seto who then   
  
attempted to go out the window. "Not so fast!" said Kitty, who was leaning out the second   
  
floor window holding Seto by his jacket.  
  
"Damn" said Seto as he was pulled through the window. "Now your little brother is home early,   
  
has had us explained and has forgiven   
  
you for being a dumbass, but you have to do one thing for him" said Kitty. "What? WHAT?!?"   
  
yelled Seto. "^_^ SLEEPOVER PARTY  
  
FOR EVERYONE!!!" yelled Kitty. Seto sighed. "Fine" said Seto. "Where is he?" asked Seto.  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SETO-CHAN" said Mokuba as he ran in and pounced. "Hey Mokuba" said  
  
Seto. "^-^ Good to see you! Can I call the guests now? The stuff is all ready!" said Mokuba.  
  
"You got the stuff ready?" asked Seto. "We knew you couldnt say no to Mokuba" said Kitty.  
  
"Am I that predictable?" asked Seto. "You not predictable, just a softie ^.^" said Serenity.  
  
Seto went purple. Joey twitched again. "Umm... I'll go call the guests!" said Kurry as she   
  
quickly ran out of the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GUESTS ARRIVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The guests were the following:  
  
-All members of household  
  
-Mai  
  
-Isis&Malik&Marik  
  
-Yami&Yugi  
  
-Ryou&Bakura  
  
-Tea  
  
-If I missed anyone on this list.. um... May I be cuddled by chibi Ryous! ^.^;   
  
*hopes she forgot someone*  
  
"Let's play truth or dare!" said Mai. Groans from the guys. "I'll go first" said Tea.  
  
"Okay Bakura, truth or dare?" asked Tea. "Dare!" said Bakura. "I dare you to let Mai do your   
  
hair!" said Tea grinning. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Bakura, but Kitty and Kurry pulled him   
  
back and tied him to a chair. "MUhahahahaha!" cackled Mai as she wipped out a bag and pulled  
  
out some neon pink bows.  
  
**************half a profanity filled hour later*************  
  
Bakura sat in the chair bright red, with pink bows, braids,pigtails,glitter,gel,perfume,clips   
  
etc in his hair Kitty untied him and he ran out of the room yelling something about Tea  
  
being the first to go when he took over the world. Everyone cracked up. Bakura walked in  
  
fifteen minutes later with his hair back to normal. "GRARRARR... KAIBA! TRUTH OR DARE!!!"  
  
yelled Bakura. "Ummmm... truth" said Seto cringeing. "Who in this room do you think is the   
  
cutest?" asked Bakura. Seto turned a spectacular shade of magenta. "S-S-S-s-S-s-Serenity"  
  
stuttered out Seto. Serenity turned a shade of scarlet to match Setos magenta. "WHAAAAAAAT?!?"  
  
yelled Joey at the top of his lungs, and then turned a shade of green that whooped Setos  
  
and Serenitys. Joey ran after Seto who had ran for it as soon as Joey went green. "I'LL EAT   
  
YOU FOR BREAKFAST YOU ORNERY SISTER LOVING MONEY RAT!!!!" yelled Joey as he chased Seto down   
  
the hall. Isis giggled. "Well someones popular" said Mai. Kitty and Kurry were killing   
  
themselves laughing. Malik and Ryou who had been laughing their heads of and leaning on   
  
each other fell sideways, causing a domino effect like this:  
  
Ryou&Malik-Kitty&Kurry-Yami&Isis= floor. "Ryou? Gerrof me!" said Kitty muffled. "I cant!   
  
Kurrys on me!" said Ryou. "I cant either! Maliks on ME!" said Kurry. Mali, relived at not  
  
being squashed but bright pink at landing on Kurry quickly got off the pile, Followed quickly  
  
buy a red Kurry,Ryou and Kitty. Yami, who had been at the bottom was out cold, and Isis sort  
  
of rolled of his back and lay on the floor dizzily. "@-@ TheE room ish all shpIiEeNiY" said  
  
Isis dizzily. "x_X" said Yami. Malik sweatdropped. "^^; Oh boy" said Malik sheepishly.  
  
Yami sat up, but at an angle he liplocked with Isis who had gotten up just before him.  
  
"o-o ACK! IM SORRY ISIS!" shouted Yami jumping away. "Eezy skeezy lemon peezy @_@" said Isis  
  
before passing out. Yami blushed as Yugi nundged him. "5000 Years and still havent lost your   
  
touch, eh Yami?" snickered Yugi. "Shut up mini me" said Yami. "HEY!" yelled Yugi indignantly.  
  
Yami snickered as Isis sat up dizzily. "Huh? Eh? Wha? Wha happened?" asked Isis. "NOTHING"  
  
said Yami hurriedly. Then she remembered. "=o.o=" was her main thought. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"   
  
said both involved. "Awkward." said Marik. Seto ran in with a knocked out Joey draped over his  
  
shoulder whom he threw onto the couch. "Ahem. Kitty, truth or dare?" asked Seto. "Dare!"  
  
said Kitty. "Show our lovely guests who you and Kurry really are" said Seto. "HUh?' said Ryou  
  
and Malik. "DOH'!" said Kurry and Kitty. "Ok ok." said Kitty. There were two flashes of light,  
  
and in their place were a demonized and angelized Kurry and Kitty. "=O-O= You'll please   
  
excuse my drooling" said Malik dozily. Kurry blushed. Kitty snickered.   
  
"In the infamous wordS of Ryou: ^^; Oh my." said Kitty. Everyone elses  
  
eyes bugged out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Tea.   
  
"Alright. How many of you knew about this already?" asked Mai. Seto,Serenity,Ryou,Yugi,Yami,  
  
Bakura and Joey (who had woken up) all whistled innocently. "Why am I always the last one to   
  
find out about these things? So whos the pround owner of the guardian angel?" asked Mai.  
  
Innocent whistling from Joey. "Interesting. And the demon?" asked Mai. Seto raised a sheepish  
  
hand. X3 "Shoulda known that one." said Mai. Kitty eyed Mai. "Your staying pretty calm" said  
  
Kitty. "I've seen 5000 year old spirits, hung out with Yugi,been to the shadow realm and hung  
  
from a pole 10 floors up, you expect a couple of chicks with wings that mean no harm to scare   
  
me?" asked Mai. "Good Point" said Kurry. Everyone but Joey,Mai,Kurry and Kitty anime fell.  
  
"Now that this has been established, it's my turn. MALIK! Truth or dare?" "Truth" said Malik.  
  
(STILL drooling over Kurry) "Okay, in your opinion who the cutest girl in this room?" grinned  
  
Kitty. "Thats EVIL" said Serenity. "X3 I like it." grinned Isis. Yami blinked. "I didnt know   
  
you were that evil." said Yami. "X3 I like it" he finished. Isis blushed. Malik was purple.  
  
"K-K-KkK- KURRY!" shouted Malik. There was a thud. Kurry had blushed so much she'd fainted.  
  
0_o "Is she okay?!?" asked Malik panickedly. "She's fine. To much happy in one word."   
  
Said Kitty. Malik blushed. "Maliks turn" said Marik, grinning. "Shut up Marik" snapped Malik.  
  
"Rowr" said Mai. ; was the identical look on Malik and Mariks faces. Malik sighed. "Aight  
  
sister, truth or dare?" asked Malik. "dare" said Isis. "I dare you to kiss Yami" said Malik.  
  
Yami went scarlet and Isis went lavender. "Uhh.... Sorry Yami" said Isis as she leaned over   
  
and kissed Yami. When she broke away. Yami fainted. o-o; "Uhhhhh" said Isis. "Your turn"  
  
said Tea. "Tea! Truth or dare?" asked Isis. "Truth" said Tea. "Okay... who do you have a crush  
  
on?" asked Isis. "O-O Umm... yugi." said Tea quietly. Small thud. Yugi joined Yami on cloud 9.  
  
Tea blushed. "Kitty! Take my turn. I have to get the smelling salts." said Tea running out  
  
of the room. "Heh. Seto, truth or dare?" asked Kitty. "Dare" said Seto. "You know that  
  
song you wrote when Joey told you Serenity was going out with Tristan? I dare you to sing it   
  
to Serenity" said Kitty evily. "You told him WHAT?!?" shreiked Serenity as she clonked him  
  
over the head. x-X Joey was out cold. Seto turned chalk white. "O-oK" he stuttered. He walked   
  
to the front of the room and Kitty dimmed the lights and threw him a microphone.  
  
(((DISCLAIMER: I dont own Sugar Ray nor any of their songs.)))  
  
Seto took a deep breath and began:  
  
Pretty women out walking with gorillas down my street   
  
From my window I'm staring while my coffee goes cold  
  
Look over there (where?)   
  
There's a lady that I used to know  
  
She's married now or engaged or something so I'm told  
  
Is she really going out with him?   
  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?   
  
Is she really going out with him?   
  
'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me   
  
There's something going on around here  
  
Tonight's the night when I go to all the parties down my street   
  
I wash my hair and I kid myself, I look real smooth  
  
Look over there (where?)   
  
There   
  
Here comes Jeanie with her new boyfriend  
  
They say that looks don't count for much   
  
And so there goes your proof  
  
Is she really going out with him?   
  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?   
  
Is she really going out with him?   
  
'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me   
  
There's something going on around here   
  
Around here  
  
But if looks could kill   
  
There's a man there who is marked down as dead   
  
'Cause I've had my fill  
  
Listen you   
  
Take your hands from her head   
  
I get so mean around the scene   
  
Hey, hey, hey....  
  
Seto hung his head.  
  
"Oh Seto....."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: Yeh yeh I know it was short, but if you wanted an update sometime this millenium you'll live with it. 


	3. Things take a twist

Kitty: Ahoyhoy! ^-^ UPDATEDNEEEEEEEEEEES!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh. Shock.  
  
Another big thanks to Kurry!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity pounced. "Ack!" said Seto as he was knocked to the floor. "That was so sweet! I can't   
  
belive Joey did that!Im sorry! Oh   
  
Seto. thank you!" said Serenity hugging Seto around the middle the whole time. Seto was bright   
  
red. "Um.. I... uh... Your welcome"  
  
stuttered Seto. Serenity smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then went to help restrain her older  
  
brother along with Marik,Bakura  
  
and Yami. Seto stood up and blinked. "I'll never wash this cheek again.." he mumbled as he   
  
fainted right off the stage where Kitty had  
  
to dive to catch him. Kitty sighed. "You really are a pain in the rear arent you?" Kitty asked   
  
the unconsious Seto as she tossed him   
  
onto the couch. Mai laughed. "You guys are NUTS" said Tea giggleing. "Wouldnt be the same if   
  
they werent" laughed Isis.  
  
"Mmmm" mumbled Yugi staring at Tea. Kurry waved a hand in front of Yugis face. "Yugi... YUGI"   
  
asked Kurry. "Yes Tea?" mumbled   
  
Yugi. "It's Kurry. WAKE UP!" shouted Kurry. "=O_O= YEOW! WHAT?!?! I WASNT LOOKING AT TEA I   
  
SWEAR!" said Yugi as he fell  
  
out of his chair. Tea blushed. Joey laughed. He had been tied to a chair and Mai was trying   
  
to calm him down.   
  
*cough*that sounded wrong*cough* Serenity sat up. "We could play spin the bottle!" she   
  
shouted. Joey fell backward in his chair  
  
and was now on his back with his legs in the air. Mai laughed. "Sounds good!" she giggled.   
  
Kitty, who had been talking to Ryou fell backwards. "Ohhhhh boy."   
  
Within ten minutes, they had 'convinced' everybody and were in a circle with a bottle.   
  
"Whos first?" asked Bakura. "I VOTE ISIS" shouted Kitty. Isis blushed. "Works for me" said   
  
everyone else. Isis sighed and spun. ...It landed on YAMI! Yami turned purple. Isis blushed  
  
andl eaned over and kissed Yami and quickly drew away, dizzy. "Yamis turn!" said Yugi.  
  
Yami spun. It landed on... YUGI?!? O_O "This is... awkward" said Yugi blinking. Yami sighed.  
  
"Dont be offended, Yugi." and quickly kissed him. "AUGH" said both, turning pinkish.  
  
(Sorry,Sorry. X3 Puzzleshipping. Couldnt resist.) Tea and Isis growled, looked at eachother,  
  
and burst out laughing. Yugi sighed and spun the bottle. This time it landed on Tea. *-*  
  
was the look on both their faces. "Umm... sorry Tea" mumbled Yugi as he kissed her and drew   
  
away btoh now green. Tea spun. It landed on.... Malik??? O.O;   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed both at the top of their lungs. Yugi fainted.  
  
You could hear Kurry grinding her teeth from 5 feet away. They quickly kissed, ran off for some   
  
mouthwash and sat as far away form eachother as physicaly possible. Malik spun again. It landed  
  
on... Kurry! Kurry "Eeeped" and Malik leaned over and kissed her.   
  
********3 minutes later********  
  
Malik broke away, and they both passed out from lack of air. Everyone sweatdropped.   
  
"Someone ought to learn some self control.." Mumbled Kitty, prodding Malik with her shoe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty stumbled out of her room. "Ngh.... coffee... Need... COFFEE!" she slurred.  
  
She crashed into Seto who was mumbleing more or less the same thing. "OOF!" both said when  
  
they collided, then "oof ow YOW ow UuGhH..." when they fell down the stairs. However Kitty   
  
ran into Ryou on the way down. "OOMF!" said Ryou as he was dragged down with Kitty and Seto.  
  
They landed at the bottom of the stairs with a THUD. "Kitddy! Gerroffa mi!" mumbled Ryou  
  
from the floor. Kitty hopped up and helped Ryou to his feet. "Well, that an interesting way  
  
to wake up --;" said Kitty. Yami had woken up and was laughing his head off as Kurry was up   
  
and had put a leash and collar around the knocked out Setos neck and dragged his into Serenitys  
  
room and tied the leash to the bedpost.   
  
~~~~~~~~TEN MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
came a shout from Serenitys room. Everyone was up and dying laughing. Seto ran out of the room  
  
being chased by Serenity hitting him over the head and wearing a bathrobe. "YOU PERVERTED  
  
DOG! I'LL GET YOU!" yelled Serenity as she chased Seto who was only clad in boxers around the   
  
mansion. Kurry, who had been sitting on the stair railing, slipped. "ACK!" she said as she  
  
fell off. Malik was up and caught her so fast youdve missed it if youd blinked. *-* "Hullo"  
  
blushed Kurry "SHEDDUP" said Kurry and Malik at the same time. Isis fell, and trying to catch  
  
herself, grabbed onto the first thing she could reach. Unfortuneately, that something was   
  
Yami's pants. Yami was now standing there in boxers with millenium puzzles and necklaces on it.  
  
Isis' hands flew to her mouth" =O_____O= "Oh............ SHIT" said Isis as she ran out of the   
  
room at top speed, stepping on Kittys tail and causing her to yowl as she went. Yami pulled up   
  
his pants, and ran out of the room still bright red. Everyone blinked, looked at eachother and  
  
burst out into hysterics. (accepting Kitty, who was nursing her wounded tail) Yugi fell over  
  
and knocked over Tea with him. "Yow!" said Tea. Yugi was red. Tea was now sitting on his back.  
  
=O-O= "ACK! sorry Yugi" said Tea getting up. "S'ok" said Yugi standing.   
  
Mai laughed. 'Well guys, it's been a slice, but I gotta go to a job interveiw at Duel corp.  
  
Theyre hiring people to tech kids toduel." said Mai, and with that walked out.  
  
Eventually, there numbers were down to Seto,Serenity,Joey,Kurr,Bakura,Malik and Kitty,   
  
whos tail was now bandaged. They were all sitting aorund Seto office and watching the news.   
  
"Hey Seto...." said Kitty. "Hmmm?" said Seto looking up from his laptop. "Why is it you have   
  
the most technologicaly advamced company in the country, and yet the phone on you desk isnt   
  
even CORDLESS!" asked Kitty. Seto sweatdropped. "Thats.... a good question O.o" said Seto.  
  
Serenity snickered. Kitty sighed. T-T "my poor tail.... she skoshed it!" said Kitty, holding   
  
her tail. Ryou looked over at her tail. "Is it still bleeding? Isis really shouldnt have chosen  
  
today to wear high heels" said Ryou. "I dont think so" said Kitty. "Lemme check... It might   
  
need cleaned again." said Ryou. Kitty jerked her tail back. "Nyuuu! That stings" said Kitty.  
  
"Dont be a wimp Kitty.." said Kurry. Kurry closed her eyes and mind linked with Kitty. 'Kitty..  
  
why are you whining so much?' asked Kurry. 'I tottaly collapse everytime he touches my tail...  
  
I figure if I dont let him touch it, I dont melt...' answered Kitty through the link.   
  
Suddenly there was a sharp intake of breath from Joey. Serenity looked horrified. The newsguy  
  
on TV was reporting the following: "Miss Mai Valentine has been kidnapped by a mysterious  
  
character, who from eye witness reports has.... wings of some kind. Any information should  
  
be reported to police...." Joeys eyes were near pupiless. He backed away from the television   
  
in  
  
horror. "Joey....said Serenity" Joey didnt answer. He fell to his knees, shaking. Seto  
  
blinked. Suddenly the TV blinked again. "This just in! we have a photograph!" said the   
  
reporter. A picture flashed up on the screen of a blurry picture of a tall man with... cat  
  
ears and demon wings, and he had Mai under his arms. She looked unconsious. Kurry gasped.  
  
There was a THUNK. Kitty had fainted. Bakura blinked. "He looks.... familiar." Ryou squinted.  
  
"He kinda...looks like Kitty" said Ryou. Kurry shrieked. "It IS him! Oh my GOD i thought they   
  
locked him up for good! Were alll in SO MUCH TROUBLE O.O" and with that, she was out like a  
  
light. "Kurry!: shouted Malik as he picked her up. "Is she breatheing?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Kitty isnt!" siad Ryou, now panicked. "...Does anyone know CPR?" asked Seto. "RYOU! You do!"  
  
said Bakura. "Ummm welll I- uhh" *-* blushed Ryou. Kitty was turning blueish. "NOW" shouted  
  
Seto. Ryou bent down, and for lack of a more poetic way to describe it, preformed CPR.   
  
Kitty coucghed and slowly sat up. "Hnnn.... What a weird dream..." mumbled Kitty, who then   
  
caught sight of the TV and screamed. "What is going ON?!?" asked Seto. Kurry sighed.   
  
"That guy is Kittys brother, Kriaun." explained Kurry. "WHHHA?" shouted Bakura. "I   
  
THOUGHT THEY GOT RID OF THAT NUTJOB!" he finished, hyperventilating. Ryou blinked."I thought   
  
he looked kinda familiar.... so what exactly is the problem with him?" asked Ryou.   
  
"The PROBLEM?!? THAT GUY KILLS EVERYONE IN SIGHT! AND HE'S AFTER KITTYS THROAT!!!" shouted   
  
Kitty. "KURRY!" shouted Serenity. Kurry blinked. Joey seemed to have lost all pupils in his   
  
eyes and was breathing forcibly. "Oops _o; Im sorry Joey..." said Kurry. Ryou grabbed Kurry  
  
by the collar. "WHADDAYA MEAN AFTER KITTYS THROAT?!?" yowled Ryou. Malik pulled the slightly  
  
psychotic Ryou away from Kurry. "RYOU! get a HOLD of yourself!!!" shouted Malik. Ryou blinked.  
  
"Im sorry guys, I just got a little out of control there..." mumbled Ryou. Suddenly there was  
  
a flash. Kurry and gone to angel form again and was tense. Malik went like this: *-* and then  
  
slapped himself accross the face. "What is it Kurry?" asked Seto, standing. "He's headed this   
  
way!" said Kurry. Kitty leaped to her feet and reverted to demon form. Suddenly there was a  
  
crash. "THATS MOKUBAS ROOM!" yelled Seto as he tore out of the room. "SETO, WAIT!" yowled  
  
Kitty as she flew out of there, Kurry close behind. Malik,Ryou and Bakura ran out after them,  
  
but Serenity stayed with her brother. In Mokubas room, Kriuan was standing there, laughing. He  
  
had an unconsious Mai and Mokuba under each arm. "KRIUAN!" yelled Kitty. "Hello, little sister"  
  
cackled Kriuan. He flexed his dragon wings. "If you want to see your little friends again, youd  
  
be wise to get Kat and got to Dojishi mountain. I'll be waiting." He laughed and then turned  
  
and flew out the window. Seto fainted. "Seto? SETO?" asked Kitty. "Oh boy." said Kurry.  
  
Serenity screamed. She and Joey had come to the door just after the rest, as Joey seemed to   
  
have recovered, and he looked PISSED. "But... how do we get Kat?"asked Bakura. "We can open a  
  
portal. But we have to get the others here first" said Kitty. There was a banging on the door.   
  
Seto blinked. "I think they saw the news --;" said Seto. "Well, that makes it easy. Seto,go get  
  
them. Kurry and I will open the portal" said Kitty. "Seto nodded and ran out of the room.  
  
When he came back, the rest looked a bit shocked and a large white portal was in the middle of  
  
the room. Everyone shouted in surprise. "Okay, everybody IN! Keep your arms and legs inside   
  
the portal, were in for a bumpy ride! Hold hands with a buddy!" said Kitty, as she zoomed   
  
around and lined everyone up in twos or threes. Seto and Serenity were first. "Okay guys!"  
  
said Kitty, and they grabbed eachothers hand and jumped into the portal. Tea and Yugi were  
  
next. "Eeek" said Yugi as Tea clung to hs arm and Kitty shoved them in as neither would jump.  
  
"NEXT!" said Kurry. Yami and Isis grabbed eachothers hand and jumped. Neither was to worried.  
  
Bakura and Joey next. Both jumped without hesitation. Marik dived in by himself before anyone  
  
could do anything, and a WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE was heard in the portal. Kitty shoved Maliks hand  
  
in Kurrys and shoved them into the portal. Kitty blinked. "Is that everyo-" and then blushed.  
  
The only one left was Ryou. She sighed and grabbed his hand. "Ready?" asked Kitty. "More or  
  
less o-o;" whimpered Ryou. "One,Two,Three, JUMP!" said Kitty as they dived into the portal and  
  
it blinked shut behind them.   
  
Everyone tumbled out of the portal. "Omf!" said Seto as he tumbled out of the portal and  
  
Serenity landed in his lap. Everyone else came out at once with a THUMP. Seto had shoved  
  
Serenity out of the way just before, and now all you could see was his arm. Ryou blinked.  
  
He was at the top of the pile. He quickly got of. Serenity shouted. Setos hand had stopped   
  
moving. "Guys! get OFF him!" shouted Serenity.Everyone rolled off of Seto. Seto was out cold.  
  
"ACK! Did you KILL him?!?" yowled Serenity. Kitty blinked. "Nawww.... Here, watch." Kitty   
  
pulled some smelling salts out of her pocket and waved them under Setos nose. Seto moaned.  
  
"Where Serenity.. Is she okay? Where am I? Im dead arent I.." mumbled Seto. Serenity blushed.  
  
"Seto? Are you okay?" asked Serenity. Seto blinked. "Im dead.. .Im seeing angels.." mumbled   
  
Seto. "Close. Im over here!" laughed Kurry. Seto sat up. "=o-o= Ooops" said Seto, blushing.  
  
Bakura looked around. "Dude.. this looks like some hauted woods. Where IS this?" asked Bakura.  
  
"This is where Kat is living, the bad part of the demon side of the world" said Kitty.  
  
Bakura yelped. "But why would she live HERE?" asked Malik. "Banished... She fell in love with  
  
someone from Earth..." said Kitty. Bakura fainted. Yugi blinked. "Wh- You mean... BAKURA???"  
  
yelped Yugi. Ryou blinked. "It's not THAT hard to belive ya know..." mumbled Ryou indignantly.  
  
Yami sweatdropped. Marik was laughing himself stupid. Tea sighed. Kitty waved the smelling  
  
salts under Bakuras nose. Bakura leapt up and ran towards Kats house. (there was a path)  
  
Kitty blinked. "How did he know that was the path to Kats?" asked Joey. "Lucky guess" said  
  
Isis. Everyone ran down the road after him. At the end of a path was a smallish, normal   
  
enough looking house. "Is this it?" aske Marik. "Yup." grined Kitty. She flew to the door.  
  
"Kat? KAT?" shouted Kitty as she banged on the door. Bakura was white as a sheet and shaking.  
  
The door opened. Standing there was what looked like a taller version of Kitty with sharp green  
  
eyes and golden eagles wings. "Kitty?" blinked Kat. "Brought ya a suprise ^-^" grinned Kitty.  
  
Kat saw Bakura and shrieked. "BAKURA CHAN! IS IT REALLY YOU?" yelled Kat as she threw her arms  
  
around his neck. Bakura blinked and Blushed. "Hullo koi.." said Bakura, hugging Kat.  
  
"^_^ Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" said Kitty,Kurry,Tea and Isis. Kat and Bakura blushed.  
  
Kat got off Bakura. "What going on? Whore these guys?" asked Kat,motioning at the rest of the   
  
gang. "^-^ Remember? I got assigned this guy" said Kitty pointing to Seto."And Kurry got  
  
assigned the blonde. The rest are their friends." finished Kitty. "^^; So what going on?" asked  
  
Kat. "Kriuan escaped, and we need you to come to Dojishi mountain with us" said Kurry.  
  
Kat shrieked. "He WHAT?!? Why do we need to go to his old hideout?" shrieked Kat.  
  
"He's kidnapped Joeys girlfriend and Setos brother" said Kitty. "Shes NOT my girlfriend."  
  
said Joey firmly. "She wouldve liked to be" snickered Tea. Joey blushed. Kitty introduced  
  
everyone. "So, are you in?" asked Kurry. "We have to get permission from the council at the   
  
academy" said Kat reluctantly. "o.o Erk... Well, lets go." said Kitty. "It a bit far away..."  
  
said Kurry. "You still have that big basket?" asked Kitty. "Oh! yeah! follow me!" said Kat as   
  
she walked to the back of the house. Behind the house, a basket that looed like it was for  
  
a very large air baloon was sitting there. "How do we get anywhere in that thing?" asked  
  
Marik. "Simple! We fly you there. See the ropes?" said Kat. Ryou whimperd. "What is it?"  
  
asked Bakura. "I dont like heights *-*" said Ryou. "We wont drop you. promise. Just dont look  
  
down" said Kitty. Ryou sighed and got into the basket. Everyone else followed. Kitty,Kat   
  
and Kurry tied the ropes around themselves and took off. In the air, Ryou started to hiccup.  
  
"Do you have to hiccup like that?" snapped Yami. "Im *hic* Sorry *hic* but I *hic* hicup when   
  
*hic* I get *hic* scared *hic*" hicced Ryou. "WOW!" said Tea, looking over the edge. Beneath   
  
them was a beautiul forest, with a pure blue lake, and a HUGE and beautiful white building  
  
on a large grassy lawn with huge tiger lilies around it. There makeshift basket touched down   
  
at the edge of the woods. Everyone got out and ran into the school. Kitty looked nervous,  
  
and was shaking. Suddenly a group of blonde girls walked up. "Hey whiskers" growled one.  
  
"Go AWAY Pam" said Kitty quietly. "Sure.." snickered Pam, and walked past Kitty, stomping  
  
hard on her already injured tail as she went, making her yowl. The group of girls went into   
  
hysterics. "stupid cat" cackled Pam as they stalked off. Kitty sighed and looked at her feet.  
  
Everyone but Kat and Kurry looked shocked. "Your gonna let them get AWAY with that?" asked  
  
Ryou. "She hasnt got a choice Ryou... Those girls are the daughters of the council heads.  
  
They dont belive her and wouldnt care anyway. Demons dont have much social standing here" said  
  
Kurry, sighing. "And her being a cat demon makes it all the worse.The live to make her yowl.   
  
They find it funny" said Kat. "Thats SICK" said Seto. "Guys.... the councils office is right  
  
here" said Kitty, changing the subject. "I'll go in first" said Kurry. They walked in.  
  
"What is it?" snapped a stuffy looking man with greyish angel wings. "Sir... we need Kats help  
  
and she has to come to earth, it's for the saftey of some humans" said Kurry. 'You know the rules.  
  
she was banished from the human world for falling in love with that tomb robber. Unless the   
  
tomb robber can think of a song that prves he completely in love with her, she STAYS." snapped   
  
the old man. "Bakura?" asked Yami. "I have a song.." said Bakura, and muci suddenly started   
  
playing. Bakura took a deep breath and began to sing...  
  
Another day is going by I'm thinking about you all the time   
  
But you're out there And I'm here waiting And I wrote this letter in  
  
my head 'Cuz so many things were left unsaid   
  
But now you're gone And I can't think straight   
  
This could be the one last chance To make you understand   
  
I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms   
  
To try to make you laugh Some how I can't put   
  
you in the past I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you   
  
Will you remember me? 'Cuz I know I won't forget you Together   
  
we broke all the rules Dreaming of dropping out of school And leave this place   
  
To never come back So now maybe after all   
  
these years If you miss me have no fear   
  
I'll be here and I'll be waiting This could be the one last chance to make you understand   
  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms   
  
Try to make you laugh Some how I can't put you in the past   
  
I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you   
  
Will you remember me? Cuz i know I won't forget you  
  
I close my eyes And all I see is you I close my eyes I try to sleep   
  
I can't forget you Nanana Nanana And I'd do anything for you   
  
Nanana I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms   
  
To try to make you laugh Some how I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you To fall alseep with you, you ya   
  
Cuz I know I won't forget you ....  
  
Bakura blinked back a tear.  
  
"Well, in my opinion......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MUAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE ATTACK! ^_^ end! 


	4. Epic Proportions

Kitty: ^_^ New chapterness! Im experimenting with some HTML tags, so if it looks weird, be   
  
patient. I'll fix it. Gets a bit angsty.  
  
DISCLAIMER: KITTY DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ID DO ANYTHING BY SIMPLE PLAN WICH WAS SUNG IN THE   
  
LAST CHAPTER   
  
If you are a fan of the lighter parts of my story, DONT READ THIS CHAPTER. Wait for the next.   
  
This doesnt end pretty.  
  
big big big big big big big big big BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG (5!)   
  
thanks to Kurry ^_^   
  
(if you dont get the joke... XD dont ask)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
p "Well, In my opininon...... thats the sweetest sappiest mushyiest damn thing i've seen in   
  
all my years of working here. You pass. Now get outta my sight." said the head council member.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! ^_^" squealed Kat as she flew up and threw her arms around Bakura and kissed him,  
  
then they recived a look from the council and ran out of there. "^________^ WHOOHOO! IM  
  
FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Kat as she flew around the hallway. Kitty blinked.  
  
"Well... if were going to be fighting Kriaun, we should stop at the training colosseum, hmmm?"  
  
said Kitty.p  
  
***song is randomly playing in backround***  
  
p Whatever you do,  
  
I'll do it too.  
  
Show me everything  
  
And tell me how.  
  
You know me something,  
  
And yet nothing to me. p  
  
pThey all walked out of the grounds and started through the woods. Joey was looking at his   
  
feet. 'Mai.... I hope youre okay.... you HAVE to be okay... I should have gone with you...   
  
this is my fault.... I promised myself I would never let anything happen to you.... oh Mai..   
  
please be okay...' thought Joey to himself. Seto was deep in thought. "Mokuba...... This is   
  
my fault... I shouldve been there to protect you...' he thought to himself (sounds familliar,   
  
hmm?) but his train of thought was broken when Serenity tripped. Moving like lighting, Seto   
  
quickly caught her. "*-* Hullo dere" said Serenity dizzily, looking up at Seto from her   
  
position about 5 inches from the ground where Seto had dived to catch her. Seto grinned. "You   
  
okay?" asked Seto. "Fine ^-^" grinned Serenity, standing up. They started walking side by side.  
  
Serenity slipped her hand into Setos. Seto blushed, but didnt pull his hand away. He smiled at   
  
Serenity and they kept walking. Isis smiled. "Awww.... arent they cute? ^-^" grinned Isis.   
  
"Yeah..." mumbled Yami. He stared at Isis.'Two words.... Egyptian Goddess....' thought Yami.   
  
"Yami? Whats wrong?" asked Isis. "Nothing...." said Yami.  
  
pI can see there is too much to learn;  
  
It's all so close,  
  
And yet so far.  
  
I see myself  
  
As people see me.  
  
But I just know there's something bigger out there...  
  
I want to know, can you show me?p  
  
p"Yami....... your lying." prodded Isis. "Well.... I feel kind of lonely..." mumbled Yami,   
  
reddening as he went."Im not sure I understand..." said Isis. "I've never had anyone who   
  
really loved me..... It was lonely in Egypt, it's still lonely here. I dont mean I dont have   
  
caring friends, I do, and im grateful, but I've only been kissed once.... and that was just a   
  
game..."mumbled Yami. "Yami...." said Isis softly.  
  
(okay, were going into WAY over fluffy waters here. let's leave then to their simpering and   
  
switch to Kurry and Malik.)  
  
pKurry was gazing at Malik. 'He has such beautiful amethyst eyes..... wait- What am I thinking?  
  
I cant be falling in love with a mortal! But he is cute... and those eyes... What am I doing?   
  
But he is cute- Im mean- he has nice eyes- I mean... aw shit, it's too late.' thought Kurry.  
  
Malik was spaced out. "Man... too bad Kurry reverted back to human form... she looks so sexy   
  
with those wings *-* I mean cute- I mean- Aww thats even WORSE 0-0.' thought Malik.p  
  
pTell me more, please show me.  
  
Something's familiar  
  
About the strangers like me.  
  
Every gesture,  
  
Every move that she makes,  
  
Makes me feel like never before.  
  
Why do I have this growing need to be beside her?p  
  
pRyou sighed. Kitty was.... how should he put it? He didnt know. But something way past the   
  
opposite of bad, anyways. He sighed. But it was hopeless. It always was. He was a wimp. All the  
  
girls liked brave,strong,handsome funny guys. He was not any of these. Suddenly Kitty gave a   
  
shout. "Were HERE!" said Kitty, and, as they came out of the woods, a huge, towering beautiful   
  
marble dome rose before them, catching the fading sunlight.   
  
p There are some emotions that I never knew,  
  
Some for the world far beyond this place.  
  
Beyond the trees, above the clouds,  
  
I see before me a new horizon.  
  
I want to know, can you show me?  
  
I want to know about the strangers like me.p  
  
p Collective wows. "Here we are! Okay guys, you wait outside. We have three training rooms.   
  
You guys wait in the room just around the corner" said Kat. Joey sighed and flopped on the   
  
couch when we got to the room. Kitty went into the first room with a crescent moon on the door,   
  
Kurry  
  
into the second with a sun, and Kat into the third with a star. Ryou, unnoticed by Kitty,   
  
followed and hid in a safe place where he could watch. Kitty walked into the center of the   
  
room and reverted to full demon form. She moved into a crouching stance and began doing  
  
amazingly complicated fighting and karte moves, her usual routine, and then started forming  
  
fireballs in her hand and throwing them at floating disks that flew around the ceiling.  
  
As Ryou watched his eyes widened. He hadnt really thought of Kitty as someone who could fight  
  
like that, but as he watched, he was more and more amazed and admiring of Kitty.  
  
pTell me more, please show me.  
  
Something is familiar  
  
About the strangers like me.  
  
Come with me now  
  
To see my world,  
  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams.p  
  
Bakura had had the same idea as his hikari, but was less secretive. Kat walked to the center   
  
of the room and went to demon form, and then spotted Bakura leaning on the doorframe.   
  
"Bakura? What are you doing here?" asked Kat. "Came to wath" answered Bakura. "Oh-I- I cant  
  
work as well if someones watching" stuttered Kat. "Oh... here, i'll train with you then"  
  
said Bakura. "Oh- okay..." said Kat. They walked to the center of the room and faced eachother.  
  
Bakura went into a crouch and leaped at Kat, who dodged and attacked from behind, but  
  
Bakura whipped around and tripped her, and scooped her up and kissed her softly. "You fight   
  
well...@_@" said Kat dizzily. Bakura blushed. "I missed you...." said Bakura softly. "Mmm..."  
  
answered Kat. They huggged then went back to training.   
  
(Awwwwwwwwwwww... ^____^ Kurry more or less wrote that scene)  
  
p Can you feel the things I feel right now with you?  
  
Take my hand,  
  
There's a world I need to know.  
  
I want to know, can you show me?  
  
I want to know about the strangers like me p  
  
pMalik, having had the same idea as his two white haired friends, followed Kurry. He stood in   
  
the doorway, but Kurry was off in her own world. She went to angel form and meditated in the   
  
center of the room. Malik watched, mesmerized. Suddenly she opened her eyes and blue energy   
  
swirled around her in storms. Suddenly targets appeared. She went into a frenzy, lightning and   
  
energy everywhere, and when she was done every target was fried. O_______O; Malik was shocked.  
  
He hadnt realized she wasnt as fluffy as angels seem to appear to it's full extent until now.  
  
Suddenly Kurry turned. o-o "ACK! Malik?!? What are you doing here?" asked Kurry.  
  
"I- I was watching" stuttered Malik. "Oh... Well ask next time, you couldve been extra   
  
crispified! I didnt know you were there!" said Kurry. "Sorry" said Mlaik. "That okay..." said   
  
Kurry smiling. *-* "But that was just so cool!" shouted Malik suddenly, making Kurry blush.p  
  
pTell me more, please show me.  
  
Something is familiar  
  
About the strangers like me.  
  
I wanna know... p  
  
pKitty had finally stopped, and by this time Ryou eyes were sore from how wide they were   
  
opened.Suddenly he sneezed.=0-0= "shit" said Ryou as Kitty was staring directly at his hiding   
  
place behind some assorted things for training that had fallen into general disrepair."Who's   
  
there?!"demanded Kitty. "Come out unless you want to be LUNCH." she finished, growling and   
  
forming a fireball in her hand. Ryou fell out of his hiding place. "ACK! It's only me!   
  
Dont shoot!" yelled   
  
Ryou.Kitty blinked. The flame dissapeared. "Ryou? How long have you been there?" demanded   
  
Kitty. "Scince you started... please dont be mad... I just wanted to watch.." said Ryou.   
  
"RYOU, YOU COULDVE BEEN KILLED!" yelled Kitty. Ryou flinched. "Im sorry..." said Ryou. Kitty   
  
softened."It's okay Ryou... it's just.. no ones ever seen me fight before until now..." said   
  
Kitty.Ryou blinked. "Well... if it's any comfort, that was the coolest damn thing i've ever   
  
seen *-*" said Ryou. Kitty blushed and laughed. "Your a nut" said Kitty as they walked out of   
  
the room. In the waiting room, the group had been joined by a very divelished looking Bakura   
  
and Kat (oh that sounds SO wrong x_x) And a very red Malik and Kurry. Seto blinked. "Well...  
  
looks like lover boys one two and three all had the same idea" said Seto, snickering.Joey  
  
snorted with laughter. Lover boys one two and three blushed and attacked Seto. Kitty eventually  
  
dragged them off. "Sorry guys, I am his guardiaun." said Kitty, laughing. "Grrrrrrr......"  
  
growled Malik. "Guys, we better get back" said Kat. "Umm... Hate to be annoying, but wouldnt it  
  
be smart to eat something first?" said Joey. "Figures Wheelers the first to think of food"   
  
snickered Seto. Kurry flicked him in the back of the head. "Sheddup" said Kurry. *-* "Ow"  
  
said Seto. Joey laughed. Yami sweatdropped. "You guys are........" started Yami. "Weird?"  
  
suggested Yugi. Yami laughed. "Pretty much". Isis giggled. "Thats acctualy a good idea"  
  
said Kat. "What? Us being weird?" asked Marik. "NO, getting something to eat. we'll go to   
  
Kurry and Kittys place" snapped Kat. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Serenity, giggleing.   
  
Tea sighed. Suddenly she let out a yelp of pain and fell to the ground. "TEA? Are you okay?"  
  
shouted Yugi, running to Tea. "Ow... I think I sprained my ankle when I stepped in that hole"  
  
said Tea. "Can you walk?" asked Kitty. Tea tried to stand, but let out a cry of pain and fell  
  
down again. "Here Tea, you can lean on me" said Yugi. "Thank you, Yugi-kun" said Tea, smiling.  
  
Yugi blushed. Tea leaned on Yugi and they started walking again. When they got to the house,   
  
they gasped. "Well... they treat angels well enough, huh?" said Yami. "You should see the   
  
houses of angels that dont 'asossiate with demons' as they put it." said Kurry. "YeEeE"  
  
said Joey. "Well put" laughed Bakura. "Bakura being happy.. how creepy" said Marik. Kat   
  
blinked. Bakura glared. "SHEDDUP" snapped Bakura. "Much better" cracked Malik.  
  
Kurry sighed. "GUYS! Come on in!" she said opening the door. The house seemed more or less  
  
normal, but there were some weird things. A jauguar cub bounded down the hall and pounced on  
  
Kat. "OOoof! Hullo Sheba" laughed Kat as the cub licked her face. Yugi sighed.  
  
Joeys stomach rumbled loudly. "OOH! Food! Right!" said Kitty as she ran into the kitchen.  
  
She came out minutes later with a HUGE tray of sandwhiches and a huge bowl of chips. "Dig In!"  
  
laughed Kitty. Joey leaped at the food. After 6 sandwhiches he was dragged off so everyone else  
  
could eat something. Yami flicked a chip at Yugi, who threw it back but hit Bakura, who thought   
  
it had been Marik- and.. lets just say it wasnt pretty. "We'll need to get to bed soon"   
  
said Kitty. "But it's only 9!" protested Bakura. "We need sleep for tomorrow. Long journey.   
  
Were startng at six am, and wont get there until six pm" said Kitty. "Huh? It's not that long"  
  
said Kurry. "I know, but in case he's really just waiting to ambush the others,were bringing   
  
them too. They'll hide in that cave- you know the one" said Kitty. "Ahhhhhhhh" said Kat.  
  
"C'mon guys, kitchen duty" said Kurry. Collective moans from said demons. They trudged into  
  
the kitchen. p  
  
p ****In Kitchen*****  
  
Kurry turned on the radio and started on the dishes. Kat was drying and Kitty was cleaning up   
  
the aftermath of 6 dozen or so sandwhiches. A fast dance track started on the radio. Kurry   
  
started dancing. (and not doomish Tea dancing- cool dancing.) "W00t! Go Kurry! Go Kurry! Go   
  
Kurry!" chanted Kitty and Kat as they joined her in dancing (((though not half as well XD)))  
  
Kurry started doing this funky hip dancy thing- (she didnt describe it to well- go bother her.)  
  
A soft tumptumptumptumptump noise was heard at the door. Kitty and Kat stopped and pointed   
  
behind Kurry. She turned to see Malik at the door looking like this: *-* And whose foot  
  
was going up and down at 60000 mph. "Hullo Dere *-*" said Kurry blushing. "GaAhahHhhhhh...."  
  
said Malik before he slapped himself accross the face. "-Um, Joey wants to talk to you"  
  
said Malik. "Oh- Okay." said Kurry, and reddening by the second, followed Malik out of the   
  
room. Kitty and Kat blinked and laughed. "Hey- lets try that hip thinggermabob she was doing-   
  
it doesnt look that hard to do- okay maybe it does but if were ever gonna learn to dance we   
  
gotta try" said Kitty. "Okei" said Kat as they did more-or-less the same thing.  
  
"Guhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was heard from the door. A now-drooling white haired Yami&Hikari   
  
pair were at the door. "*-* Hey guys" said Kitty, flushing scarlet. Bakura grinned. "Choo   
  
stop for? I'll join ya" said Bakura as he started dancing too. Kitty laughed. "Whatever- you  
  
two keep doing the friken jitterbug for all I care, im goin to bed" snickered Kitty as she   
  
walked out. Ryou followed. "*-*" "Ryou? Whats wrong" asked Kitty. Ryou slapped himself  
  
across the face "-Seto wants to talk to you" said Ryou jerkily. "Oh- okei Ryou" said  
  
Kitty as she zoomed out of the room. Ryou blinked. '...im drooling again' he thought vaugely.p  
  
Kitty walked into Setos temporary room. "...Seto?" asked Kitty. "Kitty.... I want to know-  
  
what are the chances Mokubas still alive?" asked Seto quietly. "You dont have to worry yet...  
  
He needs them to get us to the mountain, and he'll need them alive. I cant say anything for   
  
how well he and Mai are being treated- but there definetly alive." answered Kitty. Seto let  
  
out a shudering sigh. "Th-thank you.... I needed that" said Seto. "But I also wanted to ask-  
  
just how dangerous IS this guy? is there a high possibilty someone could get.. killed?"  
  
asked Seto. "Well- theres a very low possibility any of you guys will be hurt at all if you   
  
follow instructions" said Kitty. "...Your avoiding part of the question" said Seto.   
  
"I just HAD to guard the genius didnt I? Well- I cant lie to you. Theres a high possibility   
  
myself,Kurry or Kat could be killed. Im afraid it's the most dangerous for me, as I am his  
  
main target" said Kitty. Seto blinked. "Dont read into it or anything- but dont tell this to  
  
Ryou" said Seto. "Uh... okay..." said Kitty, blinking. "And- dont take this the wrong way-  
  
I love Serenity and we both know it- but- Be CAREFUL Kitty, i've grown accoustumed to having   
  
someone I can talk to" said Seto. "^_____^ AWWWW.... Thanks."  
  
said Kitty, as she hugged Seto and hopped out of the room to find Kurry. Seto blinked.  
  
"Shes a weirdo.. but shes my weirdo" laughed Seto as he went to find Serenity and maybe  
  
accidently-on-purpouse show her the scar on his arm. Malik and Ryou had dissapeard to  
  
their room and seemed to be plotting something. Kat and Bakura danced out of the kitchen  
  
(both looking a LITTLE more ruffled than dancing would invoke *cough*) Kurry ran  
  
in and yelled TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER  
  
followed by Kitty, clutching a twister mat and board. "But... this is SPECIAL twister  
  
grinned Kurry. "If you fall,you have to stay in that poisition." cackled Kitty. "Joey's agreed  
  
to be the spinner" said Kurry. Joey walked in and waved, and took the spin board from  
  
Kitty and sat down as Kitty set down the mat. Everyone moaned. "Okay, we got the extra large   
  
one but we'll still have to do this in teams." said Kitty.p  
  
pTEAM 1:  
  
Bakura  
  
Kat  
  
Seto  
  
Serenity  
  
Malik  
  
Kurry  
  
Marik  
  
TEAM 2:   
  
Yami  
  
Yugi  
  
Tea  
  
Kitty  
  
Ryou  
  
Isis  
  
p~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Team 1 was first.  
  
"Right hand blue!"  
  
And so it began....  
  
After ten minutes, Bakura had fallen on Kat, Marik had knocked Malik under Kurry, who fell on   
  
him.Marik,Seto and Serenity were the last ones standing. However,   
  
it didnt look good. Serenity  
  
was leaning over Seto and starting to shake. However, what blew it is when Kat and Bakura  
  
started kissing and she acked and fell. *KKKKZZT* Huston, we have lip contact. "MMMF!"  
  
said both and as Serenity made to move, Kitty said "AH! No moving until Marik falls" laughed  
  
Kitty. There was a groan from Malik and Kurry, Bakura and Kat were ignoring them, and Seto and   
  
Serenity looked panicked. Kitty laughed. It was another ten minutes before Malik fell.  
  
Everyone hurriedly got up. Team 2 was up. Fifteen minutes later, Yugi was sitting on Teas  
  
back, bright red. Isis had her head in her hands and was sitting on Yamis hand, and well-  
  
as for Yami he turned a previously undocumented shade of purple. Kitty and Ryou were still   
  
standing. "Woah- woah AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Ryou as he fell on top of Kitty, landing about   
  
300000th of an inch from Kittys face. "=O-O= Hullo" meeped Kitty. "GAME OVA! EVERYBODY UP"   
  
yelled Joey.You'd be hard put to figure out who was up fastest. "Okei- time for sleep"  
  
laughed Kitty. Everyone walked to their rooms. p  
  
p Joey couldnt sleep. He had taken to chucking things at the ceiling. He couldnt get his   
  
mind off of Mai. Kurry had assured him she was still alive, but he still felt like hitting   
  
himself.He threw a super ball at the ceiling. Big mistake.   
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-OW"p  
  
pThe next day, Kitty,Kurry,Kat,Bakura,Yami,Seto and Joey were all up at the same time.  
  
"Coffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" was the general slur of still sleepy Seto and Kitty. "--; No  
  
small wonder they let her be his guardian..." mumbled Kat. Bakura and Yami were wide awake.  
  
The coffe maker beeped. "COFFEE!" slurred both as they jumped at the coffe maker. About   
  
fifteen minutes later, both were wide awake. "KAT! KURRY! GEAR UP" shouted Kitty, and  
  
they all ran into their rooms and when they came out, there was no word for it but COOL.  
  
Kitty was wearing an outfit similar to Yamis with a jewel encrusted scabbard with who knows   
  
how cool a sword and a ring around her neck on a gold chain. Kurry was wearing an  
  
outfit similar to Maliks, complete with rare hunter cloak turned jacket and had a bow and   
  
arrows. Kat was wearing cargo pants,a white tank top and black trenchcoat, and had an axe in   
  
her belt with a leather flask of something. The yamis pulled out their millenium items, as   
  
they had talked Kitty into letting them help. "Okay guys- Mortals and Yamis should wear warm  
  
clothes as the mountain is REALLY cold between the forest and the magma field where Kriaun.  
  
Especially Joey,Seto and Yami. Im sending you three to the fort where he's gonna be keeping  
  
Mai and Mokuba" said Kitty. Yami spit out his coffe. "WHA? I THOUGHT YOU   
  
SAID I COULD HELP?" shouted Yami. "You ARE helping! Did you honestly think id send them in   
  
there without at least one millenium item holder?" snapped Kitty. Yami blinked. "Ahhh.."  
  
"Okay guys, go get ready" said Kitty, There was a scramble for the equipment room and they   
  
came out in various states of readiness. "SETO" shrieked Serenity as he loaded a handgun.  
  
"That wont have any effect anyways. He could shoot me and that hunk of junk'd bounce right  
  
off me. He'd do better with this" said Kitty as he handed he and Joey daggers.  
  
"These are enchanted, and only use them if you HAVE to. the only one I want dead tonight  
  
is Kriaun." said Kitty. Everyone was silent as they followed Kitty,Kurry and Kat  
  
the the basket and climbed in. They took off. Ryou hicced a few times, but the terror of what  
  
was to come was greater than his fear of heights. "Seto... be careful out there" said  
  
Serenity as she cuddled closer to Seto in the basket, as it was snowing overhead. "I will,  
  
I promise" said Seto. Joey growled softly under his breath. "Seto.... I dont want to pry,  
  
but what were you and Kitty talking about last night?" whispered Ryou. "I was asking  
  
her about how dangerous this is, and if she thought Mai and Mokuba were okay. Shes sure  
  
Mai and Mokuba are alive." said Seto. "What about the danger? How big is the chance someone  
  
could get killed?" pressed Ryou. "Well... dont tell Kitty I told you this, but it's the   
  
likeliest she may be killed" said Seto. Ryou went chalk white and clung to his yamis arm.  
  
"Aibou.. your cutting off my circulation" whispered Bakura. "Sorry" said Ryou sheepishly   
  
letting go of his arm. There was a soft thump, they had landed. Everyone got out of the basket.  
  
"Alright guys. Follow me" said Kitty. After about fifteen minutes of walking, they came to  
  
the edge of a dark forest. Kitty pulled out her sword for the first time. It was long and   
  
slightly curved, with a black diamond and emerald encrusted handle with a saphhire moon.  
  
She began cutting a path. After about an hour they stopped and rested.   
  
"Alright guys... the edge of the forest is about five minutes away, get ready" said Kat.  
  
There was some shuffling to tighten scarves and put on gloves and other random things.  
  
Joey was spacing again. Kurry tapped him on the shoulder. "Joey... wake up, man"  
  
"Huh? Oh- right" said Joey standing as they started to hike. They came to the edge of the   
  
woods and gasped. In front of them was a barren, frozen wateland, broken only by a small stone  
  
fort. Joey sprinted off at top speed. "JOEY!!!!" shouted Kurry. Kitty sighed. "They'll be in   
  
the back. If you meet any guards, you can probably handle them. He expects us to come alone."  
  
said Kitty to Yami. "Right" said Yami. He turned to say something to Seto, and then   
  
sweatdropped when he realized Seto was off and almost caught up to Joey. Yami ran after  
  
them. Kitty sighed. "Okay guys, this way" said Kat pointing ahead of them. They hiked  
  
for awhile, and then the air got hotter. Isis pulled off her scarf. "Whheoo- what the HECK?"  
  
asked Isis. "Magma fields- were getting close to your hiding guys" said Kurry.   
  
"How will we know whats going on?" asked Malik. "You'll be able to  
  
see us, but you are under NO circumstances to leave the cave" said Kurry sternly.   
  
"I still say they shouldve stayed home" mumbled Kat. Bakuraput his arms around her. "They'll  
  
all be fine" he whispered in her ear. "It's not them im so much worried about- it's Kitty"  
  
whispered Kat, glancing at Kitty,who was deep in thought and mostly looking at her feet.  
  
Suddenly there was a hiss. Kittys head shot up. "Were here" she said softly. Yugi gasped.  
  
In front of them was a huge barren field of rocky hills, spotted with magma and geysers.   
  
Kat led them to an out of the way cave, and then rejoined Kitty,Kurry,Bakura and Marik.   
  
Those in the cave held their breath, and then jumped out of their skin as wild, insane  
  
cackling laughter was heard from the tallest rocky hill. The speed at which the five  
  
reacted was fantastic. Kitty drew her sword, Kat drew her axe, Marik had his millenium rod in   
  
dagger form and Bakuras ring as glowing and both yamis had the sennen eye on their forehead all  
  
in about half a second. "Hello little sister... I knew you'd be foolish enough to come here...  
  
take a good look around, it's the last veiw of the world you'll ever see!" shreiked the voice,  
  
as a black figure pelted down, brandishing a startlingly white sword incrusted with rubies.  
  
"So.. he brought the Sitigua" whispered Kitty as she blacked Kriauns attack.It was an all out  
  
war. Kurry and Kat were in the air, and the three were going at it at such a speed neither  
  
of the yamis could tell what was happening. Suddenly there was a noise, and Kat screamed,  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE! GO PROTECT THE OTHERS, NOW" she shreiked with such a note of urgencey in  
  
her voice they practically flew to the others, where they made a golden barrier over the   
  
front of the cave. Ryou and Malik instantly demanded to know what was happening, but Bakura   
  
shook his head. "I dont know aibou.. but be still and PLEASE, be silent" he hissed as he  
  
then began concentrating on the shield once more. Suddenly the furious clanging of metal was   
  
heard, and then Kurry screamed. Malik flew through the shield and into the battlefield,  
  
ignoring the shouts of protest. Kurry had been struck down, but was standing, arm bleeding.  
  
Kriaun turned, fixing his malicious green eyes on Malik. "You and your friend shall make an   
  
interesting entertainment before I kill these morons" laughed Kriaun, and then he formed  
  
a ball of blue energy in his hand. Maliks pupils dilated. There was a bright flash behind  
  
him, the shield had intensified. The energy ball grew bigger, and he fired. Mlaik closed his   
  
yes, but sensed movement, and heard a scream, followed by shouting. He opened his eyes, and  
  
instantly whished he hadnt. Kurry lay there, cut and bleeing, wings ruffled and bent,  
  
unconsious. "No.. NO!" screamed Malik as he ran to her, desperately searching for a pulse.  
  
Kriaun laughed, a high, cold laugh. "She wont wake up you fool!" he cackled. Kat shot down  
  
and pulled out the flask, uncorked it and force fed some to Kurry. Malik gasped as he suddenly  
  
found a pulse. "KAT! GET MALIK AND KURRY IN THE CAVE AND PROTECT IT! I'LL TAKE CARE OF KRIAUN!"  
  
shouted Kitty. Kat stared up at Kitty for a moment, but the minute she saw the ruthless look   
  
in her sharp grey eyes, she nodded. "Malik, pick up Kurry and get in the cave" she said  
  
sharply. Malik nodded and tore into the cave with Kurry in his arms. Kat ran in after him  
  
and formed a shimmering white shield. Ryou was panicked. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" he demanded.  
  
"Kitty's taking him on"said Kat shakily."WHAT? SHE'LL BE KILLED" shouted Ryou. "It's likely-  
  
but she knows that. this is something she has to do" said Kat. "No.. NO!" screamed Ryou as he   
  
flung himself through the shield. He stopped dead at what he saw. Kitty and Kriaun were   
  
flying throught the air, swordfighting. "Little sister.. why dont you join me? Embrace the  
  
darkness. You know you are the dark one. The one demon with a pure dark soul. Most demons  
  
have pure white souls, we ar basically good, though carnivourus" said Kriaun, grinning  
  
maliciously. "But you- you were born of the darkness, a bloodthirsty killer. Yet you  
  
refuse to acceopt this. Why sister, why cant oyu accept it? Being bloodthirsty and ruthless as   
  
you are. You could break the spell the elders put on you to control you easily. We could  
  
destroy the angels, rise up, and RULE both realms!" cackled Kriaun, a high, cold laugh.  
  
"You know it's true. Youre the only one who can command the Tsuigua. We both know I am  
  
the light one, commander of the Seyiuyh, destined to join the angels, create peace. I am   
  
peace, you are war. But we both rebelled, switched roles,so to speak. Accept it, accept  
  
the darkness and join me" hissed Kriaun. "NO!" screamedKitty, sobbing and attacking  
  
Kriaun fiercely. Kriaun laughed, that high, cold laugh. "So you have chosen death. I can live  
  
with that" he cackled. He struck Kitty to the ground. As he stood over her, laughing.  
  
"Do you know who killed our fool of a grandmother? The only family member that ever cared much   
  
for you? It was ME. I killed you little lover, Kai too. And the tiger cub? I didnt kill the  
  
dumb animal. I gave it to a mortal zoo. You hear me? It was ME. I destroyed everything you   
  
ever loved, and now I will destory YOU" laughed Kriaun. He raised his sword, but it was knocked   
  
out of his hand. "Wha- YOU!!!" thundered Kriaun. Ryou stood there, triumphant. "Bastard"  
  
he hissed as he spit on the Seyiuyh. "Ryou- NO!" screamed Kitty. It was too late. Kriaun  
  
had flung him to the ground and retrivd his sword. "Now then.. where were we?" he laughed.  
  
To his amazement, Kitty stood up, laughing. "You forget, dear brother, I was born with a power  
  
you never had. YOuve let me live to long. The moon is out." laughed Kitty as she held the ring  
  
into the moonlight. "My grandmother gave me this, and it let me control the power I was born   
  
with" laughed Kitty. Kriaun paled. "No.. NO!!! I WONT LET YOU" he screamed. But it was to late.  
  
The moonlight caught the ring, and there was a bright flash, Standing there, was a gigantic  
  
black winged siberian tiger, black flames coming wrom it's heels, with blood red eyes.  
  
"No! NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kriaun as the demon flew at him. When it pulled away, Kriaun lay  
  
there, bloody and still. Kitty reverted back to cat demon form, and fell to the ground.  
  
Kriaun opened one eye, and with the remanant of his strength, sent a purple beam of energy  
  
at Kitty, hitting her square in the chest. Kitty fell unconsious, and Kriaun stilled.  
  
A red hellfire swirled around him, like a vortext, and when it faded, he was gone.   
  
"KITTY!" screamed Ryou. The shield was down, and everyone but Malik and Kurry  
  
rushed out. "Is she BREATHING? IS SHE ALIVE?" screamed Kat. Serenity bent down and checked   
  
her pulse. "She alive" said Serenity. "But barely" "We have to get her to a hospital"  
  
breathed Yugi. "Kurry too" said Malik, walking up behind them. Marik shouted. "KAT! YOUR  
  
ARM!" Kat looked at her arm, which was, there was no word for it but semi mauled. Bakura yelped  
  
and pulled off his sweater and bandaged Kats arm. "We have to Yami and the others"  
  
said Isis. "Right. Let's MOVE" shouted Kat. They fled at a spectacular pace to the fortress,   
  
where Seto Yami and Joey were emerging, sligtly ruffled. Seto had a tired looking  
  
Mokuba in his arms, and Joey was holding an unconsious Mai. Yami had a scar on his face.\  
  
Isis and Serenity shreiked and ran to them. "Seto? Guys? Are you all okay?" asked Serenity,  
  
panicked. "Were fine" panted Seto. Joey nodded. "But we gotta get to a hospital" added Joey.  
  
Isis shreiked. "YAMI! WHAT HAPPENED?" Yami touched the scar on his face. "Oh- we found one   
  
guard at the cells" said Yami. Isis looked like she was about to cry. "Oh im just so glad  
  
your ALIVE" she cried. "GUYS? PEOPLE IN UNSTABLE CONDITION HERE" snapped Ryou and Malik.  
  
Seto Joey and Yami gasped. "Holy SHIT" said Joey. "Oh... My... God...." said Seto softly,  
  
his eyes had gone pupiless. "MOVE IT" commanded Kat. They got to the basket.  
  
"Okay,NOw that were outside of his turf I can make us a portal to the hospital"  
  
said Kat. And waving her good arm, a shimmering black portal appeared. Everyone   
  
leapt through it and tumled out at the hospital doors.p  
  
p~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty awoke in a hospital bed. "Huh... Where- where am I?"she mumbled, and then memory of what   
  
had happened washed over her. Kitty looked around. "Well... I know im alive, but what about   
  
everyone else?" said Kitty to herself. "We all made it back in one peice, more or less"  
  
came a voice from behind her. Kitty nearly jumped out of her skin, then flinched, and moaned.   
  
"Dont jump around like that, you broke two ribs" said Seto. "Oh- Seto, ot's you. Dont DO THAT!"  
  
snapped Kitty. Seto grinned. "Sorry" he laughed. "What happened? the last thing I remember   
  
is Kriaun attacking me" said Kitty. Ryou can explain that better than I could, he was there.  
  
Kurry made it okay, but she's hurt pretty bad, Broken rib,broken arm and a concussioun to the   
  
head. Kat's arm was beaten up pretty bad, but the doctors say it'll heal" said Seto.  
  
"Where is Ryou anyways?" asked Kitty. Bakura finally dragged him away from you bedsisde  
  
to eat something about fifteen minutes ago, youve been out for a day and a half." said Seto.  
  
"Kurry woke up this morning, and Kat's been consious the whole time" said Seto. "Oh"  
  
said Kitty blushing. "Speaking of which, I better tell him" said Seto, pulling a cellphone  
  
out of his pocket. "Ryou? It's Seto. She's rejoined the living." said Seto. Seto pulled the   
  
phone away from his ear a bit and the laughed and hung up. "He's coming. I hope poor Bakuras  
  
eardrums are intact" laughed Seto. Ryou burst through the door. "Kitty?!? Are you alright?   
  
Oh thank god youre awake- I was so worried-" blurted out Ryou all at once. "Ryou- calm down!  
  
im okay!" said Kitty. Ryou took a deep breath. "Sorry" he said sheepishly. "Ryou-  
  
what happened after I passed out?" asked Kitty. "Oh- well Kriaun died right after- he'd tried   
  
to kill you with whatever he had left in him.Didnt work, which is obvious. The this huge firey  
  
thing came up around him and he dissapeared, and then we hightailed it out of there and got to   
  
the hospital. What was that fire anyways?" asked Ryou. "Umm... Let's just say he didnt go   
  
anywhere nice" said Kitty. Ryou made a face. Bakura walked in behind him, followed by Kat  
  
whose arm was in a sling. "Kitty? Are you okay?" asked Kat worriedly. "Im FINE" said Kitty,   
  
moving gingerly. "Is Kurry okay?" asked Kitty. "She's fine- been puttoing up a helluva fight  
  
for the docters to let her see you acctualy, but they say she cant move from the bed" said  
  
Kat. "Damn" said Kitty. Bakura rubbed his ear. "Aibou, you got some WEIRD stares down in the   
  
lobby. You trying to KILL me?" asked Bakura. Ryou sweatdropped. "Sorry"  
  
Over in Kurrys room Mlaik was hovering around asking if Kurry needing anything every half a   
  
minute or so. Eventually Kurry got tired of telling him she was fine and chucked a pillow at   
  
his head. "MALIK! Getta hold of yourself! Im FINE" she laughed. Malik rubbed the back of his   
  
head sheepishly. "Sorry" said Mlaik. "But youre SURE youre okay?" grinned Malik. This was   
  
rewarded with another pillow. "Hehe. Sorry. But im worried okay! You  
  
saved my life and everyone elses and almost killed yourself in the process!" shouted  
  
Mlaik, walking to the edge of her bed. Kurry blushed. "Umm- well-" she stuttered. Malik leaned   
  
closer to Kurry. "Dont ever do something like that again" said Malik. "Malik-" protested  
  
Kurry. "Really Kurry, I've never been so scared in my life. I-I care about you Kurry, dont you  
  
dare leave me" said Malik, now half an inch from Kurrys lips. "Malik..." whispered Kurry.  
  
They liplocked. Unfortuneately, Serenity had opened the door at the same time. She squeaked   
  
and ran out, and neither noticed. Giggleing insanely all the way, she ran into Kittys room.  
  
"Guess what? I think we may have a new couple on our hands" giggled Serenity.  
  
"Huh?" said Joey who had come up with the others when he had heard Kitty was awake.  
  
"Malik and Kurry! They didnt see me- but I just opened the door to Kurrys room ad they were   
  
kissing!" squealed Serenity. Seto spit out the coffee hehad been drinking. Ryou laughed. Yami  
  
snorted and Kitty,Kat,Tea,Mai (now recoverd), and Isis all squealed. Marik chuckled.  
  
"Can't say im suprised. Read his thoughts once. Interesting." laughed Marik.  
  
"........Okay, I feel violated"p  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END OF CHAPTER! MEHEHEHEE! ^_____^ You like? I hope so! R&R! I worked hard on this! 


	5. Setos sick, and THE SHORTNESS! IT BURNS!

Kitty: ^_^ Heyo Dayo! NEWNISH! ^ __^ Thanks for the GREAT response for the last chapter!   
  
Having beaten thourghly with brooms for the hidden cliffies, update ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN YUGIOH BUT I DO OWN KAT. KURRY OWNS HERSELF.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
p.Everyone blinked at stared at Mokuba. Then they looked at Seto. "Hey! I didnt teach him   
  
anything like that!"said Seto. Innocent whistiling from Kitty. Everyone sweatdropped. "What?   
  
It's wasnt MY fault I fell asleep watching TV and it was like midnight when Mokuba came in!"   
  
snapped Kitty. "O-Kay then." blinked Mai. Malik walked in just then, hair mussed and bright   
  
red.Everyone looked at him and GRINNED. Malik blinked. "What? WHAT?!?" he yelled blushing. "Ya   
  
should really pay more attention to who's walking in on your little makeout session" snorted   
  
Seto. Malik turned purple. "Wha- Who?" stuttered Malik.Everyone pointed to Serenity, who   
  
giggled. "Guilty, as charged" laughed Serenity. Malik sweatdropped. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
was his oh-so-intelligent response. "Awww.... I think it's cute" giggled Tea. Bakura   
  
nudged him. "Hehehe.... I knew it"laughed Bakura. Malik blushed harder. "Stop GRINNING at me!!!"   
  
shouted Malik, scarlet. Kitty poked Seto. "Seto- Go rib Kurry about this for me, hmm?" said   
  
Kitty. Seto saluted and walked out of the room. There was a stampede for the door, and the only  
  
ones left were Kitty and Ryou. Ryou sweatdropped. Then turned to Kitty. "Kitty.... I've been   
  
meaning to ask you... What did Kriaun mean,calling you a dark, bloodthirsty killer? That stuff   
  
about destiny, and the light and dark ones." asked Ryou, looking at Kitty questioningly. Kittys  
  
eyes hardened. "Oh... You heard him, didnt you? If it wasnt for a spell id be a bloodthirsty   
  
killer! Id be worse than my brother! It's supposedly my destiny! I was thrown out of my   
  
family and sent to the Academy in hopes of eraseing it! Id've told you-I really would, but you   
  
probably want me to leave, knowing that any moment I felt like it I could SNAP and kill you all!   
  
Do you know what it's like living with that?" spilled Kitty at once, voice rising. The shock   
  
in Ryous eyes was to much. "Go on! LEAVE! I know you want too. Everyone always does, damnit-   
  
they find out and they always do..." Kitty trailed off and burst into tears. "Kitty..." said   
  
Ryou softly. Ryou walked up and tilted Kittys chin up. Kitty stared at him, shocked. "Kitty....  
  
I dont care about whatever destiny you have, I know you could never be a bloodthirsty killer.   
  
Kitty, id never willingly have you go anywhere but by my side"said Ryou softly. Kitty blushed.   
  
"R-really Ryou?" stuttered Kitty. "Of course" said Ryou, wrapping his arms gingerly around   
  
Kitty,who began crying into his shoulder.  
  
p In Kurrys room, Malik and Kurry were both bright red, and Kurry was shouting various death   
  
threats at Serenity, who was giggleing. Seto was pokeing Kurry. "I've got direct orders to  
  
rib you about this until you turn blue" snorted Seto. Kurry glared. "Direct orders from a   
  
certain cat eared person?" asked Kurry. Seto grinned. "How'd ya guess?" laughed Seto.   
  
Kurrry blinked. "HEEEY... You guys left Kitty and Ryou alone toghether O__o;;;" said Kurry.  
  
"Okay, now i REALLY feel violated O_o;;;"said Mokuba. Seto sweatdropped. Malik grinned and   
  
zipped out of the room. In Kittys room, Kitty had fallen asleep in Ryous arms and he was   
  
stroking her hair. "Heh." said Malik simply. Ryous hair stood on end. "Someone... please..  
  
tell... me...thats...the....nurse..." said Ryou jerkily. Malik laughed and ran out of the room,  
  
and for fear of waking Kitty up or hurting her, Ryou was stuck there. Back in Kurrys room   
  
again, Malik came in GRINNING. "hah" he said Simply. Mokuba made a face. Kurry giggled.  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Tea. "Nothin" grinned Malik. Seto walked out, and when he came back  
  
he was grinning too. "WHAT?" asked Isis. "Nothin" said Seto. Isis and Tea walked out and came  
  
back giggleing hard. "Kitty woke up..." said Isis. "What happened?" asked Yugi. "Ummm"  
  
said Tea. "Let me guess... nothin?" asked Marik. "Let's just say we wont be seeing Ryou, or   
  
Kittys proper skin coulor for awhile" laughed Isis. Bakura snickered and put his arms around  
  
Kats waist.p  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks later, Kitty and Kurry were alowed to sit in wheelchairs. They were out of there rooms  
  
so fast to see the other they very narowly missed crashing into eachother. "KITTY"  
  
"KURRY" shouted both. "You look awful" said both an once. They laughed. Seto sweatdroped.  
  
He,Malik,Ryou,Joey,Mai,Kat and Serenity were the only ones visiting at the moment.   
  
Kat sweatdropped. Theyve never been apart longer than a week, theyre practically insepreable,  
  
unless you happen to have a crowbar" laughed Kat. Both giggled. Ryou snickered. Joey and Mai  
  
were holding hands, but neither of them seemed to realize it, and nobody felt like telling   
  
them. Malik and Kurry hadnt become an offical couple, but Malik had had to be literally DRAGGED  
  
from Kurrys room by the nurse. The doctor walked up. "Good news! You both will be able to go   
  
back home as of tomorrow!" "SCORE!" shouted Kitty and Kurry at once. "One gets the idea that   
  
their minds are on the same thinkwave or something O____o" blinked Serenity. Seto snorted.  
  
"That IS getting creepy" laughed Seto. Both sweatdropped. Mai sighed. The next day, Everyone   
  
had nearly flown to the hospital in Setos limo to pick up Kitty and Kurry, who had been let  
  
out of the wheelchairs due to a 'fast-healing miracle' (remember the stuff Kat gave Kurry?  
  
second dose. ^-^) They got to Setos, where they had decided Kat would stay too.   
  
Mokuba was hyperactive. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ^_________________________________^ SUGAR!"  
  
squealed Mokuba. "Sugar?" asked Yami. "HERE!" said the over-hyper Mokuba, giving Yami a bunch  
  
of sugar. Apparently Yami's react poorly to sugar. Yami got a funny look in his eye.  
  
"Oh NO" said Yugi and Joey together. "I am.... YAM MAN! PROTECTOR OF ALL THINGS SUGARY! ^-^"  
  
shouted Yami, giving a heroic look and running out the door. Serenity sighed. "I'll get him"  
  
and walked out. After about ten minutes a thunder storm started up. Ten minutes after said   
  
storm with no phonecall Seto ran out to find Serenity. An hour later Serenity called, saying  
  
they had found somewhere to stay and she'd just gotten a phone. Kitty sighed. "I'll go get  
  
Seto" and flew out. Three minutes later she flew in holding a very wet,tired cold and   
  
blue lipped Seto. "Are you okay Seto?" asked Mokuba. "Im.. ACHOO! fine." said Seto.  
  
"Youre sick!" said Kitty. "NO im ACHOO! not" said Seto, making this statement all the more   
  
convinceing by going into a coughing fit. "You ARE sick! Bed!" commanded Kitty. "ACHOO!  
  
No! Im fine! ACHOO!" sneezed Seto. Kitty started shooing an arguing and sneezing Seto upstairs.  
  
"Bed! BED! You need your rest!" shouted Kitty. "But- Im FINE! ACHOOO!" sneezed Seto.  
  
Kitty shoved him the rest of the way into his room and into bed. The she held out her hand and  
  
a wave of warm air came out and Seto was completely dry. "Now STAY there and get some rest,  
  
or ELSE." snapped Kitty. "Fine. But no one else can come in here. I dont need to be laughed at  
  
and I dont want Mokuba sick." said Seto, coughing. "Yeh yeh. Sleep!"ordered Kitty. Seto mumbled  
  
something inaudible to the human ear but Kittys cat ears twitched and she gave a sharp growl   
  
and told a shocked Seto to watch his language and walked out, shutting the door behind her.  
  
She walked down the stairs. "What's he doing?" asked Joey. "Sulking" answered Kitty simply.  
  
Tea giggled. "I havent seen him overpowered like that scince the time Serenity made him say   
  
something nice to Joey" snorted Marik. Malik laughed. "Anyways... hate to burst your   
  
bubbles guys, but he want everyone who isnt living here O-U-T outlike." said Kitty.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww" was the group response, as everyone but Kitty,Mokuba,Joey and Kurry filed into   
  
the limo outside. Joey snorted. "The almighty Kaiba, sick in bed.. never thought id see the day"  
  
"Yes, but if you go in his room you'll rue the day you were born" said Kitty, laughing at the  
  
look on Joeys face. Kurry snickered. Kitty shouted. "Huh?" said Mokuba. "^______________^  
  
I forgot! They declared a teachers strike! We're freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" giggled  
  
Kitty. Joey looked like christmas had come early and strted hopping around. Suddenly Serenity   
  
came in the door. "Hey guys! I caught a cab back here. What'd I miss?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Well... Seto got lost in the rain when he went out looking for you.. and when he came back  
  
he was running a fever and now Kitty's making him rest under penalty of death and no ones  
  
allowed in his room but Kitty because she's his guardiaun and he doesnt want anyone else   
  
catching it" said Kurry all in one breath. "O_______o;;; Okay.. =O_______o= SETOS SICK?!? AHH!"  
  
yelped Serenity, as she went for the stairs, but Kitty stopped her. "Sorry Seren, but he doesnt  
  
want you or anyone else in there in case you catch what he's got" said Kitty. "Phlooey"  
  
sulked Serenity. "Dont worry, he'll regret it soon" grinned Kitty, going into the kitchen.   
  
She came back out with a bowl of stew and a mug of hot choclate on a tray. "Be right back  
  
guys, then we can watch a movie" said Kitty, zipping upstairs.p  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
p In Setos room, Seto was laying in bed, looking pale and sick,and shivering.   
  
"Seto! You look terrible.."said Kitty, whipping a thermometer from her pocket. "Nyuuu! Not   
  
the- -_- Fermofehtur."said Seto thickly. "I brought you some stew" said Kitty. Seto was making   
  
a vain attempt to lift is arms high enough to get the thermometer out of his mouth. "Mfuuu"   
  
said Seto. The thermometer beeped. Kitty snatched it from his mouth and yiped. "Seto! Youre   
  
running a fever of 102!" shouted Kitty. "NgGgHHHHHHH" moaned Seto. "Can you hold the spoon?"   
  
asked Kitty. Relived at escaping the stew, Seto replied in the negative. "Well, you can run   
  
your mouth off,so-" said Kitty as she stuck a spoonfull of stew into Setos mouth. Seto   
  
swallowed. "-_- This is degrading" mumbled Seto. "Yeah yeah. Now shueddup and eat your stew"   
  
said Kitty, sticking another spoonful of stew into his mouth. "Peh" said Seto. After he'd   
  
finished being force-fed stew, Kitty went downstairs to watch the movie with the departing   
  
death threat of get some sleep or ELSE.p  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
p Joey and Kurry had made popcorn, and were on the couch. "So whatre we watching?" asked   
  
Kurry. "Kate and Leopold! ^-^" grinned Kitty. "Sorry Mokuba, but you'll have to go to bed.   
  
Your up late as it is" said Kitty. "Awwwwwwwwwwww" moaned Mokuba as he went upstairs, dragging  
  
his feet. There was a knock on the door. Joey ran to answer it. "Huh? Mai? Malik?" asked Joey.  
  
"Hi Joey!" said Mai. "Hey Joey, Mai forgot her purse and I left my wallet here, we just came  
  
to pick them up" said Malik. The identical look on Joey and Kurrys faces (*-*) Made  
  
Kitty turn mauve and bite her lip and Serenity stuff her knuckles into her mouth.   
  
"We were just sitting down to watch Kate&Leopold, you guys can too" said Kitty. "Sure"  
  
said Both. They sat down on the couch. Ktty shut off the lights and the move started playing.  
  
They were about halfway throught the movie Sernity and Kitty both had their knuckles stuffed  
  
into their mouths, as Mai had fallen asleep in Joeys arms, and Malik and Kurry were cuddleing.  
  
By the end of the movie, Joey was bright red and Malik was asleep with his head on Kurrys  
  
shoulder. They turned off the movie, and the burst out laughing. Mai and Malik woke up quickly  
  
and fell off the couch. Suddenly there was a THUNK a "KIIIIIITTTTYYYYYYYY"p  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
END. I know I know, the hell am I ending this so soon for? Because I have a pile of homework  
  
the size of Walla Walla Washington? Nope. -_- Plothole. *chucks Weevil in plothole*  
  
Well, R&R! 


	6. The christmas special: In which karokee ...

pYup,new Guardiaun. I have writers block on ALL of my other fics, so im working mainly on  
  
theeshk. Merry christmas all! Enjoy the special.  
  
DISCLAIMER: KITTY DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
pKitty ran upstairs to find that Seto had attempted getting up and fell on his face,and   
  
discovered he couldnt get up again. Moron" mumbled Kitty. Seto mumbled something. Kitty   
  
lifted him back in the bed, threated to kill him if he tried that again and went downstairs.   
  
Everyone stared."Wha' Happened?" mumbled Joey. "Nevermind" said Kitty, sighing. You guys may   
  
as well sleepover."said Kitty to Mai and Malik. "Meep" said several people. "Hey! tomorrows a   
  
week till Christmas!"squealed Serenity. "Mmmm" said Kitty, smirking. "Im exausted, let's hit   
  
the sack" said Kitty. "Your rooms are upstairs to the right they should be right next to Kurry   
  
and Joeys" (im so ebil.)More "Meeps" followed.p  
  
~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
p Seto sat up and yawned, stretching. Then blinked. "Hey.... I can MOVE! YIPPIEEE!"  
  
said Seto as he threw on his navy blue bathrobe and started cartwheeling around the hallway.  
  
Kitty poked her head out of the door, clad in a dark black bathrobe. She giggled.   
  
"Feeling better?" asked Kitty as Seto fell over. "Hullo" said Seto sheepishly.   
  
Serenity, wearing a pink bathrobe, poked her head out of her room. Then snorted. "What?"  
  
asked the two brunetts. "Kitty- your slippers." Kitty blinked, then grinned. "Stylish, ne?"  
  
asked Kitty. She was wearing slippers shaped like tiger paws. Seto blinked and sat up.   
  
Serenity lost it. Seto was wearing slippers shaped like blue eyes white dragons. Seto blushed.  
  
Kitty grinned. "Stylish!" Joey slogged out out of his room in a green bathrobe mumbling   
  
something about all the ruckus, when Mai and Malik walked out of their rooms in identical   
  
purple bathrobes and Kurry walked out in a baby blue robe. Kurry giggled. "Oh... my..god"  
  
Kurry and Serenity were just dying. "Wha?" said Mai and Malik at the same time, then they   
  
looked at eachother and started laughing too. Kitty sighed, let out her wings and   
  
zippe-dee-doo-dahd right downstairs. Seto laughed and followed, everyone else close behind.  
  
About an hour later Seto and Kitty were talking very quickly in German, and no one else knew  
  
WHAT the hell they were talking about. "Mayabe I shoulda taken all those extra language courses"  
  
said Kurry. "You took all those dance ones instead, remember?" said Kat. "Oh yeah" said Kurry.  
  
Seto and Kitty were still conversing in German, but it was increasingly obvious they were  
  
arguing about something. "Ya know, they did a good job in matching HQ with these two. We get   
  
assigned to guard people we have a lot in common with. The look,the attitude,the intrests....  
  
The weird taste in slippers... it's uncanny" said Kat. Malik snorted into his coffee at the  
  
slippers crack. Seto and Kitty finally stopped. "Guess what guys? Were gonna have a christmas   
  
party on christmas eve! Formal dress, jus' so ya know. YAY!" Said Kitty excitedly. Seto sighed  
  
exsasperatedly. "She should be a writer.... @_@ Talked circles around me. And in GERMAN."  
  
blinked Seto. Serenity giggled. "She IS a gemini. The sign of communication ya know."  
  
said Mai. Kitty grinned. "It's getting her to shut up thats the trick" said Seto, earning  
  
himself a slipper to the head. After everyone was awake and dressed, they were mostly lounging   
  
around when Kitty sat up. "Wholy SHIT it's SNOWING!" shouted Kurry before Kitty could say   
  
anything. "OW! MY POOR EARS!" moaned Kitty. "Oops. Sorry, I forget you have such good hearing."  
  
"IT'S SNOWING? EEEEEEEEEEEE! ^__________^" Serenity grinned. Mai and Malik looked at eachother   
  
and ran home to get their winter stuff. By the time they got back, The rest of them were in  
  
the front yard. Kitty was in a snowball fight with Seto, Joey and Serenity were building a   
  
snowman, and Kat and Kurry were making... ((here it comes)) SNOW ANGELS! ^___^ (couldnt resist)  
  
Mai snuck up behind Joey and smuched some snow into his hair. "ACK!" said Joey as he turned   
  
around. Mai grinned. Joey shoved her into a snowbank and the war of the blondies began. (lol)  
  
Ryou and Bakura showed up just then, Ryou was wearing a white tuke with christmas trees.   
  
Bakura had evidently refused to wear a hat of any kind. "RYOU! HEY!" shouted Kitty, waving,  
  
and then getting beaned in the head by a snowball from Seto. Kat ran to Bakura and hugged him.  
  
"Almost didnt see you, your hair blends with the snow" grinned Kat. Bakura let out a mock growl  
  
and kissed her on the lips. They ended up sitting in the snow watching the insanity and  
  
snuggling. Ryou had joined Kitty in the snowball fight and Seto was getting pummeld until  
  
Serenity joined by beaning Ryou in the head from behind with a snowball. Seto grinned and   
  
joined her in pelting the poor albino bishie with snow, until Kitty blocked for him with one   
  
of her wings. Ryou blinked. "Thanks" said Ryou grinning. Kitty blushed lightly and grinned.  
  
She then got whacked in the head by a snowball from Seto. Wiping the snow of her face, she   
  
glared and said, "Of course you realize, THIS means war." Over with Joey and Mai, both  
  
were tired out and had collapsed in the snow. Suddenly there was a rousing chourus of jingle   
  
bells heard, and Yami,Yugi,Isis and Tea rode up in a large fancy sleigh driven by two  
  
beautiful white horses. Kitty squealed. "EEEEEEE! THERE SO PRETTY! ^____^" shouted Kurry.  
  
"Whered you get THOSE, O' pharoah and mini pharoah?" asked Seto. Serenity giggled.  
  
"Hey!" said Yugi indignantly. Tea giggled and hugged him, which shut him up. "Rich uncle  
  
lent em to us" said Yami. There was shout from the house and a small raven haired figure   
  
zoomed from the house and tackled his brother. "Big BROOOOOTHHHHER!  
  
Why didnt anyone wake me up?" asked Mokuba. Group "Whoops". "Sorry Mokie" said Seto.  
  
Then slapped his hand over his mouth. Serenity blinked. "Mokie?" "Old nickname" said Kitty.  
  
Mokuba looked at Seto."Seto.. you havent called me Mokie scince you were little...."   
  
he then grinned widely and hugged him. "You seem so much happier now that Kitty and them   
  
showed up." giggled Mokuba. Seto blushed. "Awwwwwwwwww... thats so cute ^____^ " said Serenity.  
  
She then whispered in Mokubas ear; "Youre cute Mokuba, but you havent got anything on your   
  
brothers puppy face" Mokuba giggled and Seto looked at them quizzicaly. Mokuba giggled and   
  
gave him a thumbs-up. Seto blinked confusedly. Serenity then whispered something in Setos ear  
  
and he went bright red. Joey growled softly, but managed to restrain himself. "Care to  
  
come for a ride?" asked Yami. "WHOO HOO!" said Kitty as she hopped into the sleigh.  
  
Everyone laughed and followed, and the seating was as follows: Yami,Isis,Yugi,Tea and Mokuba   
  
up front, and Serenity,Seto,Ryou,and Kitty in the middle, and Kat,Bakura,Kurry and Malik in  
  
a the back. A few miles and a rousing chorus of jingle bells later, it was   
  
starting to get dark. "Hey... The stars are coming out" said Malik. "Yeah..." said Kurry,   
  
snuggling up to him. Malik blushed and out his arms around her. Kitty grinned. "They make such  
  
a cute couple, huh Ryou?" said Kitty softly. "Yeah.." said Ryou quietly. After another little   
  
while Kitty had fallen asleep on Ryous shoulder, and Serenity had *somehow* ended up in Setos   
  
lap. Joey and Mai were asleep in eachothers arms and Yugi and Tea were snuggleing, and Isis  
  
was leaning on Yami, who was steering and bright red. When they got back to the mansion, they   
  
were frozen solid. Kittys teeth were chattering when she woke up, and as she had fangs this   
  
was no quiet thing. "BrRrRr...." said Kitty as she created a small fireball in her hand.  
  
"Oooooooooh... shiny @_@" said Bakura. Kat giggled. Once everyone was inside, Mai and Joey  
  
went to make hot choclate. "Psst... guys, watch this" said Yami as he pulled some mistletoe  
  
from his pocket and stood on a chair by the kitchen door.Mai and Joey came out at the same time,  
  
and looked up when Yami coughed. "Meep" said Both, looking at eachother and blushing.  
  
"You guys know the rules!" said Isis, grinning. Then everyone else took up a chant of  
  
"KISS HER, WHEELER! KISS HER, WHEELER!" That had Joey even redder than Mai. Joey took a deep  
  
breath, leaned in and kissed Mai. Two whumps. They had both fainted. Followed by a loud  
  
SPLOOOSH. "Oh great, look what you did to the hot choclate" said Kitty. Yami sweatdropped.  
  
Sorry about that" said Yami sheepishly. Kitty and Kurry got identical EVIL grins.  
  
"Mehehehehe" said both. They then picked up Joey and Mai and put their unconsious bodies in   
  
Mais bed. They then put a note on the door, reading 'BAKURA SPIKED THE PUNCH, SORRY'  
  
and ran out giggleing madly. "Thats EVIL" said Yugi. "We know" said both. "I like it"  
  
said Ryou and Malik. This sent everyone into fits of laughter.   
  
About and hour later an "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
followed by a THUMP  
  
THUMP  
  
THUMP  
  
THUMP  
  
Was heard as two blondes fell down the stairs to the hysteric crew.   
  
After some explanations and angry chasing, most people left, but Mai,Malik,Ryou and Bakura  
  
were going to sleep over. p  
  
p *******************THAT NIGHT*********************  
  
Three words. Group.Pillow.Fight. Can we say Mayhem?   
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Malik as he pummeld Bakura  
  
with a piilow, then go whacked by Kat who got whacked by Kurry. Serenity and Seto were in a   
  
war with Ryou and Kitty, and Mai and Joey were beating the tar out of eachother with pillows.  
  
Eventually everyone lay panting on the floor. Seto got up and flumped into an armchair.  
  
"Oy! My chair!" said Kitty.  
  
"Mine"  
  
"Mine"  
  
"Mine"  
  
"Mine"  
  
"MINE"  
  
"MINE"  
  
"MINE"  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE AND WORK THIS OUT ALREADY?!?"  
  
'*-*'  
  
"Yours."  
  
Ryou twitched a little, and Seto and Kitty were blushing. Serenity on the other hand was   
  
giggleing so badly she fell into Setos lap which REALLY got everyone going and both were bright  
  
red and Ryou stopped twitching when Kitty got tired of standing and sat in HIS lap.p  
  
p "Meep"  
  
Everyone lost it entirely, and an hour later they were panting on the ground and dehydrated and  
  
in tears. They decided to go to bed. The girls were sharing a room and the guys were sharing a  
  
room. In the guys room, the guys were laughing themselves stupid at Seto. "It isnt funny"  
  
growled Seto. "What? That you have a crush on the sweet innocent one? You'll corrupt her!"  
  
laughed Malik. "Like you corrupted Kurry?"" smirked Seto. "Sheddup" said Malik, blushing.  
  
Ryou grinned. "At least all of you guys have KISSED a girl... Im such a loser u__U"  
  
moaned Ryou. "Then ya just insulted your own little girlfriend... Shes never been kissed  
  
either" said Seto. "WHAT?!?" shouted Ryou. "Kitty? Really? She's so flirty she never really  
  
seemed the type to be shy about that kinda thing" said Bakura. "Hey, who heres the best friend  
  
of said demon? I dont just tell her my problems, she talks to me too. She wasnt what you'd   
  
call popular back in Demonland if you recall. And as she's lived there her whole life, shes   
  
been belittled pretty much that long. It does take a toll on you no matter how strong willed a  
  
person is." said Seto gravely. The loudest silence anyone had ever heard filled the room.   
  
"I hadn't even though about it before.. my god." said Malik. "I knew Kat had had things   
  
bad, but I hardly thought about Kitty before......." said Bakura. "Amazing what you notice  
  
when one pays attention." said Seto. More silence. "Well, I officaly feel guilty as hell."  
  
said Yugi. "-Hey.......... When are you and Malik gonna do the plan thingy?" asked Yami,  
  
eager to change the subject. "Oh. Christmas eve, at the party" said Ryou.  
  
"I get nauseous just thinking about it *-*" said Malik. "Well, you guys wont be alone.  
  
There officaly a whole karokee thingamajigg at the party now" said Seto. 'Really?  
  
Who else is singing?" asked Ryou. "Kittys singing,   
  
and thats all ima sayin"  
  
said Seto grinning. Ryou blushed. "WHATS SHE SINGING?!?" shouted Ryou.   
  
"I aint sayin nothin" said Seto. Ryou jumped him and was promptly deposited on the floor.  
  
"x_x Like, ow." said Ryou dizzily. In the girls room, they were mostly talking about the  
  
party and christmas. "Were gonna decorate the whole mansion soon! YAY!" said Serenity,then  
  
she giggled. "We've got mistletoe too" she finsihed evily. Several odd noises followed.   
  
"Im going to get something to drink" said Kitty, as she headed for the door. "A saucer of  
  
milk, perhaps?" giggled Kurrry. "Sheddup" said Kitty. She walked past the boys room and heard  
  
something interesting, and pressed her ear to the door. What she heard was this:  
  
"-Kitty. "And she's just so... clingy and dependantish. "Not what youd call eye candy either.  
  
I feel sorry for Kitty." It was Ryous voice. Kitty took a step back. Clingy? Dependant?  
  
She knew she wasn't eye candy, but it still hurt. Coughing slightly she ran down the stairs   
  
and out the door, and sat behind a rosebush in the snow, crying softly and shivering.  
  
About an hour later the other girls got worried and knocked on the door of the guys room.  
  
Malik answered it, looking confused. "Whats wrong?" asked Malik, seeing the worried looks on   
  
their faces. "We can't find Kitty, and she went to get something to drink an hour ago." said   
  
Kat. "WHAT?!??! WELL WHAT ARE WE STANDING AROUND FOR? WE GOTTA FIND HER!" thundered Ryou as he   
  
flew past the girls and down the stairs. After another half hour of searching Ryou thought to   
  
check outside. It had started to snow harder. He heard a soft sobbing from the rosebushes.  
  
He slowly walked aound them to fins a pale, blue lipped and shivering Kitty, crying her eyes   
  
out. "Kitty? What on earth are you doing out here? Whats wrong? What happened?" asked  
  
Ryou worriedly as he rushed to her side. "Im slowly freezing myslef to death, duh. It's not   
  
like you care." said Kitty sharply.  
  
Ryou was so taken aback by this he almost fell over. "What? Of course I care! Why would you   
  
say that?" asked Ryou. "I overheard you earlier- You said I was clingy,dependantish. I  
  
know im not much to look at, but am I really clingy and dependant? And it still hurts coming   
  
from you" coughed Kitty. The look on Ryous face Kitty couldnt read, but then a look of   
  
realization hit him. "Oh! Kitty- I wasnt talking about you, I was talking about PAM! Seto was  
  
saying whata scary piece a work she was, and Malik was joking I like her, and I was saying I   
  
felt sorry you had to put up with her! You just misunderstood!" said Ryou. Kitty looked up.  
  
"Really?" she said quietly. Ryou nodded. "Oh- I am such an IDIOT! Oh my GOD im such a moron..."  
  
said Kitty. "Youre not a moron, you just misunderstood, I wouldve thought the same thing if I   
  
had been you" said Ryou. "And by the way- whoever gave you the idea YOU werent much to look at  
  
was a moron" said Ryou. Kitty sniffed. "R-really?" "Really" said Ryou. "Now come in, you'll  
  
freeze to death out here. Are you okay?" asked Ryou. "Y-Yeah... but im gonna seem so stupid to  
  
the others." said Kitty. "They'll just be glad your okay, theyre all beside themselves"  
  
said Ryou. Kitty tried to get up, and the fell into the snow. "Ummm... I think i've gone numb"  
  
said Kitty sheepishly. "Here, I'll carry you" said Ryou, picking her up. "Umm... by the way, I   
  
know this sounds stupid, but... you dont have a thing for Seto, do you?" asked Ryou quietly.  
  
"WHA? Of course not! Why in the WORLD would you think that?" giggled Kitty. "Well- you   
  
guys are just so close- and... oh nevermind" sad Ryou. "Were best friends, and it's also  
  
kind of a guardiaun-guarded thing. Hee hee... Im sorry- it just strikes me as pretty funny.  
  
I mean addmittedly Seto isnt bad to look at, but he's got nothing on-" Kitty got a funny  
  
look on her face and shut up. "-on?" asked Ryou hopefully. "Nuna yer buisness" giggled Kitty.  
  
"Would it help if I told you I thought you were cute?" grinned Ryou. Kitty blushed and smiled.  
  
"Okay- Ill give you a hint. He has white hair and a cute accent." grinned Kitty.   
  
Ryou blushed. "Oh." was the best he could get out. "Well we best go in" said Ryou as her opened  
  
the door. "Lookie what a found! A catsickle!" said Ryou, laughing. There was a stampede as  
  
everyone ran for the door. "Well arent you two cozy?" grinned Malik. "Not as cozy as you  
  
and Kurry were at the hospital, i'll bet." said Ryou, smirking. Malik and Kurry blushed.  
  
"What on earth HAPPENED?" asked Isis. "I misunderstood something I overheard Ryou say, and   
  
basically acted like a total moron and ran outside." said Kitty, words punctuated by her   
  
chattering teeth. "Well whatever- but thank god youre okay! Let's find some blankets and hot   
  
choclate! Youre lips are blue!" said Kat. Fifteen minutes later, Kitty was wrapped in several  
  
blankets and had a mug of hot choclate. "Im- f-f-ine g-guys -r-r-r-rreally" stuttered Kitty.  
  
"Wow, convinceing X3" said Yami. Isis giggled. They all sat in the livivng room for awhile   
  
and ended up falling asleep on random things snuggled up to one another. The next morning,  
  
the first one awake was Seto. He looked around for a minute, confused. Then he remembered the  
  
events of the previous night. "NnNnnnnmmm..." he moaned and then turned bright red as he   
  
realized who he had his arms around. (Give ya a hint. Last names Wheeler, and it aint Joey.)  
  
Kitty awoke next, under a mountain of blankets with Ryou. "Wha?- Ngg.Morning bad." was all she   
  
said before she went back to sleep. Seto sweatdropped and slowly and carefully got up.  
  
And just in time, as Joey woke up next in the armchair with Mai in his lap. The blonde turned   
  
purple. Seto couldnt help but snort. Yami stirred, he had been against the arm chair with   
  
Isis leaning against him. "Hzzbin? Huh? NnNgGgGH." Was all he said before wobbling to his feet.  
  
Isis stirred in her sleep and mumbled something. Kat and Bakura woke up next, on the other  
  
end of the couch Kitty and Ryou were on, and quite comfortable in eachothers arms, so neither   
  
bothered to get up. Mokuba came bounding down the stairs, as Seto had told him to go to bed when  
  
he came asking what was going on the night before. He giggled when he saw Yugi asleep with his  
  
head in Teas lap, who was leaning against the wall. "HEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY GUYS!"  
  
shouted Mokuba at the top of his lungs. Everyone jumped, and those on the couch and armchair  
  
were in a heap on the rug. Serenity sat up. "MokUuUbBbAa!" shouted Seto. Mokuba "Eeeped"  
  
and ran upstairs. Seto sweatdropped. Ryou blushed when he realized he'd landed on Kitty.  
  
Suddenly there was a soft snoring. Kitty had fallen asleep again. "Not a morning person?"  
  
questioned Isis. "You shoulda seen her the day she had to get up at five" laughed Kurry.  
  
Ryou got up and gently shook the snoring Kitty. "You alive?" asked Ryou. "Go 'way"  
  
mumbled Kitty into the blankets she'd been buried in. Yami walked up. "Geddup" he said,  
  
poking Kitty in the side with his shoe, which was shredded at lightning speed by a flash  
  
of claws. Nobody else tried to wake up Kitty. She was up half an hour later, and hyperactive.   
  
As Kitty hopped around, Seto laughed. "SoOo, I take it she's just slow waking up, and then  
  
goes into turbo mode? Is there an OFF button?" he snickered as Kitty started cartwheeling.   
  
Suddenly she stopped. "LET'S GET THE CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS!" shouted Kitty.   
  
There was a cheer and everyone thundered to the attic. An hour or so later the decoration  
  
had been lugged down with the one mishap of Seto and Joey ramming into eachother from behind   
  
two big boxes and getting into a fight. Kitty was flying around hanging up a sort of garland  
  
wreath with holly in it, and a big red bow at every place it stopped. Kurry and Malik  
  
were hanging up the mistletoe *cough* And Seto and Serenity were outside putting up christmas   
  
lights with the help of Kat and Bakura. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
was heard as Serenity fell off the roof, but luckily she fell right into Setos arms.   
  
Kat and Bakura catcalled at the two red teens. Seto put Serenity down, and Serenity giggled.  
  
"My Hero" she laughed as Seto went even redder than before. Kitty, who had come outside with   
  
the wreath was giggleing herself stupid. "Chee... Maybe I should telll JoOoeEeYyY" laughed   
  
Kitty. "Jee, Maybe I should tell RyOoOu" said Seto, without missing a beat.Kitty tripped and   
  
landed right   
  
into the snow. Ryou poked his head out the door just then. "Tell me what?" he asked blinking.  
  
"That Kitty thinks youre- MFfFuUuf!" Kitty had her hand over Setos mouth. "Tell you  
  
absolutely NOTHING. Go help Kurry and Malik or something, at risk of intterupting one of their  
  
little make out sessions" said Kitty, and right then Kurry fell off the balcony and landed  
  
with a soft whumph in the snow. Malik was on the balcony, beet red and had lipstick on his   
  
face *somehow*. When Kurry surfaced, she coughed. "Oh. Nevermind than, evidently there   
  
finished." said Kitty. "We-uhh- errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...... Can I blame this on mistletoe?"  
  
blinked Kurry. "But that looks like lipstick on Maliks CHEEK... oh   
  
wait- he's got some on his lips too." said Kitty, squinting at   
  
Malik, who touched his cheek and blushed. Kurry glared. Kitty giggled. Seto then piped up,  
  
"Kitty's just upset that that wasnt her and Ryou. Don't be too upset."  
  
***FWSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG****  
  
With a flash of claws, Seto was now wearing only his trenchcoat and boxers.   
  
"And they called him the streak! =D" giggled Kitty as she zoomed off. "KITTY YOU GET BACK HERE"  
  
shouted Seto, chasing after her. Serenity was beet red and like this : *-*  
  
And everyone else was laughing themselves stupid. Joey poked his head out the door only to be   
  
run down by the two insane brunettes, and when he reaized what had happened, he growled.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU GET BACK HERE! YOURE CORRUPTING MY SISTER! NOBODY WANTS NO SEE THAT!" shouted Joey  
  
after them. "FUNNY, I DIDINT MIND!" shouted every female in the vicinity, casing Seto to blush   
  
and stumble, giving Kitty time to run back, beep Setos nose and go "Bleep Bleep!" and zoom off.  
  
Seto growled and ran upstairs to put some clothes on. Ryou was laughing his ass off,  
  
and then stoped. "WAIIITA MINUTE- What'd Seto say?" blinked Ryou. Serenity laughed so hard  
  
she fell into a snowbank. Joey sweatdropped and Malik and Kurry were laughing themselves   
  
stupid. Awhile later, after Seto was clothed, they all were inside, dripping wet.  
  
"Let's do the tree tonight. Im exauhsted" said Mai. "Agreed" as the general murmur.  
  
A while later they were making christmas cookies, and Isis and Yami had gone out for more hot  
  
choclate,candy canes and eggnog. The cookies werent going so well, and most looked more like  
  
cookies than the cookies did. "AUGH" shouted Seto as the cookies exploded on him.  
  
Serenity giggled. "Lookie! Setos a cookie!" Seto turned bright red. Joey growled but was  
  
shut up when Mai ran into him and they crashed into a bag of flour.  
  
**********PFFFOOOOOOOOOOF**********  
  
The entire kitchen and everyone in it was covered in flour. Kitty blinked. "Im a BLACK CAT   
  
demon, not a white one -_-" sighed Kitty. Ryou sighed. "Well, I look almost the same, but im   
  
wearing white jeans instead of blue." he moaned. Kitty giggled. Yugi blinked. "I look OLD..."  
  
mumbled Yugi. "More like a white teddy bear" giggled Tea, making Yugi blush.   
  
"Yugi and Tea, sittin in a tree!" giggled Mokuba, making both blush and Kurry giggle so badly   
  
she slipped on a broken egg and crashed into Bakura, who fortuneately caught her.   
  
Kat snorted. "Youre lucky my bishie has good reflexes ^-^" said Kat. Bakura blushed.  
  
  
  
At the mall, Isis and Yami were wandering around. They had bought santa hats with the waist   
  
length backs and were in thourghly good moods, despite people stopping them to ask for  
  
their autographs. (Dudes, Duel King and famous Egyptologist/duelist.)  
  
"^-^ I feel so famous" said both at once, then they blushed. Two old women were walking  
  
by and said they were such a cute couple and Isis was lucky to have caught such a mannerly and   
  
handsome young man, albeit the unusual hair. "Oh- were not a couple" said Isis blushing.   
  
"Realatives? You are holding hands." said One of the women. The looked at their hands and   
  
realized they were indeed, and jumped away, blushing. "UuUhHhHh" was their intelligent   
  
response. One of the ladies grinned. "Ah" said she, grinning as she walked off.   
  
They looked at eachother and blushed. "Sorry" said both at the same time. Isis giggled  
  
at the look on Yamis face. Then they passed a store with a karokee machine.  
  
They were taking volunteers. "Care to try? " asked Yami. "Aw sure, why not. You sing?" asked   
  
Isis. "Well, people tell me I have a nice voice..." mumbled Yami. "Sing something for me."  
  
said Isis. Yami thought for a minute. "What should I sing?" asked Yami. "How about Jingle   
  
Bells?" said Isis. "Okay.." said Yami.  
  
"Jingle bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way, Oh what fun it is to ride in a; one horse   
  
open sleigh, Oh! Dashing through the snow, on a one horse open sleigh, over the hills   
  
we goooooooooo laughing all the way!"  
  
"Howzat?"  
  
"Wholy SHIT"  
  
"=*-*="  
  
"You sound like one of those people who make those professional Christmas Carol CD's. Let's   
  
go! We can sing 'Walkin in a winter wonderland!" said Isis, and they ran into the store.  
  
"It says couples only contest" said Yami. Isis thought for a minute and the slipped  
  
her hand in his. "What they dont know, wont hurt em" grinned Isis. Yami blushed and grinned   
  
back. The got up on the stage after talking to the guy who ran it, and he turned on the music   
  
and the screen brought up the words. (It was a kareokee machine, 'member?)  
  
They had to share a microphone, and they both took a deep breath and started singing.  
  
sleighbells ring, are you list'nin?  
  
in the lane snow is glist'nin  
  
a beautiful sight  
  
we're happy tonight  
  
walkin' in a winter wonderland!  
  
gone away is the bluebird  
  
here to stay is the new bird  
  
he sings a love song  
  
as we go along  
  
walkin' in a winter wonderland!  
  
in the meadow we can build a snowman  
  
then pretend that he is parson brown  
  
he'll say, "are you married?"  
  
we'll say, "no, man!  
  
but you can do the job when you're in town!"  
  
later on we'll conspire  
  
as we dream by the fire  
  
to face unafraid  
  
the plans that we made  
  
walkin' in a winter wonderland!  
  
in the meadow we can build a snowman  
  
and pretend that he's a circus clown  
  
we'll have lots of fun with mr. snowman  
  
until the other kiddies knock him down!  
  
when it snows, ain't it thrillin'  
  
though your nose gets a chillin'?  
  
we'll frolic and play  
  
the eskimo way  
  
walkin' in a winter wonderland!  
  
walkin' in a winter wonderland!  
  
(walkin' in a winter wonderland!)  
  
sleighbells ring are you listenin'  
  
(walkin' in a winter wonderland!)  
  
sleighbells ring are you listenin'  
  
in the lane snow is glistenin'  
  
(walkin' in a winter wonderland!)  
  
are you listenin', sleighbells ring are you listenin'  
  
(walkin' in a winter wonderland!)  
  
sleighbells ring are you listenin', sleighbells ring :  
  
(walkin' in a winter wonderland!)  
  
There was a storm of clapping as they finished. "I think we have our winner!"  
  
said the guy. "Huh?" said both. "The couples Christmas carol contest! Youve won free passes to   
  
the Duel Monsters ice ballet!" said the man. "*-* Oh." said both. "Here you go! A whole  
  
envelope of free passes!" after they left and got the stuff, Yami flipped through the passes.   
  
"Theres enough for everybody!" said Yami. "But... how do we explain this to the others?"  
  
"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Internet?"  
  
(Sorry, bad fairly oddparents joke.)  
  
"Im a horrible liar anyways, and I KNOW you are. We'll have to tell the truth, Kittys ears can  
  
detect if our tone of voice is off" said Isis. Yami sighed. "Yugis gonna be on my case for   
  
weeks ; ...But then again, I still have that photo of him in the pink bunny pajamas...."  
  
mumbled Yami. Isis blinked. "BUNNY PAJAMAS?!?" shouted Isis. "Yes, bunny pajamas. LONG  
  
story." sighed Yami. "Im assuming it involved large amounts of sugar?"   
  
asked Isis. "Brilliant, holmes." said Yami, laughing.   
  
They walked in and explained. Yugi giggled. "Not insinuateing anything, nope, not me"  
  
"And im not insinuateing anything about that photo which I currently have in my pocket."  
  
"You wouldnt DARE."  
  
"I would."  
  
Yami then turned and hauled ass down the hallway towards Tea's room.   
  
"YAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIII" wailed Yugi as he chased him down the hall.   
  
Tea poked her head out of the room. "Huh?" asked Tea.  
  
"=O-O= YAAAAMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW"  
  
shouted Yugi. "Make me!" laughed Yami. Suddenly he tripped. Yugi sighed in relif,  
  
then went white as a ghost as a photo flew into the air. Yami grinned. "Too Late"  
  
It landed on the floor. Yugi buried his face in his hands. Tea picked up the photo.  
  
  
  
"..................................."   
  
  
  
"AWWWWW! You look so CUTE! ^_________________^"  
  
"*_______________________________________________________________________________________*"  
  
"I like the hippo coustume, Yami" said Tea. "Huh?" said Yugi. "OH SHIT"  
  
shouted Yami. Isis came in. "Hippo coustume? LEMME SEE! ^-^" Isis took the picture and giggled.  
  
Yugi was now laughiing his ass off. "I remember that! Grandpa made you entertain at my little   
  
cousins birthday! You look so thrilled." giggled Yugi. Yami snatched the picture and stormed   
  
out of the room, bright red.  
  
Later that night, Seto had been gone for awhile as there was something he had to do at work.  
  
Suddenly, Kittys ear twitched. She ran into the hallway and crouched tiger style at the front   
  
door. (Calvin and Hobbes fans know whats coming) Seto opened the door. "Im HO-   
  
WOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Kitty pounced Seto and they went sprawling Calvin&Hobbes style into the snow. "Glad to see you   
  
too" laughed Seto."^________^ Hi." said Kitty. Seto sat up and shouted  
  
"OKAY, WHO LET HER INTO THE SUGAR THIS TIME?" "SHE USED THE PUPPY FACE! I HAD A WEAK MOMENT!"  
  
shouted Ryou. Seto got up and followed the hyper cat into the house. Seto held up a grocery   
  
bag. "I got steak for dinner!" "*-* I take back everything bad I ever said about you"  
  
said Joey. Seto sweatdropped and walked into the kitchen. He came out ten minutes later.   
  
"How does everyone like their steak?"  
  
"Rare"  
  
"Medium-well"  
  
"Well done"  
  
"Suprised and running"  
  
O______________o  
  
"I am a CAT demon"  
  
O____o  
  
"I dont think ANYONE needed to hear that"  
  
"Okay fine, well done."  
  
O_o.  
  
"Ryou, you have weird taste" whispered Bakura, earning himself a smack in the head.  
  
After dinner (which nearly ended in a mashed potato fight until Kitty took the mashed potatoes  
  
away from Joey) everyone mostly wandered around the mansion. Everyone but Kitty was now  
  
in one of the lounges. Suddenly there was a shout from down the hall. Seto turned white.  
  
"Oh no" Kitty zoomed in and pounced Seto. Seto groaned. "Is it really nessecary to pounce me?"  
  
Asked Seto. "Yes." said Kitty simply. "NOW WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US YOU HAE A HOT TUB THE SIZE OF   
  
AN OVERSIZED OUTDOOR POOL?!?" shouted Kitty. "You didnt ask?" said Seto sheepishly.  
  
Kitty hopped to her feet. (Were just gonna SUPPOSE that everyone had their bathing suits with   
  
them in December.) Everyone stampeded upstairs to change.  
  
Seto sighed and followed them. The first one ready was Joey, wearing green trunks.  
  
He was sitting by the hot tub when Mai came in wearing a purple bikini.  
  
"O______________O DhHhHuUuUUr" said Joey. Mai giggled. "Glad you approve."Then got into  
  
the hot tub. Serenity was next wearing a pink bikini, causing Joey to mumble something evil   
  
about Kaiba under his breath. And, right on Cue, Seto and Kitty walked in next.  
  
Seto was wearing ice blue trunks and Kitty was wearing a black bikini.  
  
"*-* Yow." said both Seto and Serenity at the same time, causing them to blush and Kitty  
  
to laugh so hard at Joeys face she had to shove her knuckles in her mouth.  
  
Tea was next, wearing a yellow bikini. Yugi was next, in red trunks, and his eyes got even   
  
bigger than the usual mundo puppy teddy eyes o' doom. Yami was next in black trunks, Isis  
  
closely following wearing a silver bikini. Yami got a funny look on his face.   
  
Kurr walked in next in a sky blue bikini, followed by Malik in gold&purple trunks,  
  
Malik was drooling. Kitty was struggling to keep in her laughter until Ryou walked in and she   
  
almost fell in the hot tub. Ryou was wearing black trunks and went even redder than Kitty.  
  
Bakura and Kat came in next, Bakura in dark red trunks and Kat in a green bikini.   
  
"Izzat everyone?" asked Seto looking aorund. "Yup ^-^" said Serenity.  
  
"Well then?" sai Kitty as she flipped into the hot tub. (It was so big it had a diving board)  
  
(Forgive meh Kurry, im borrowing some of your pool scene from Forever Angel)  
  
Malik and Yami were showing off diving into the pool, when Seto's turn came he did  
  
three flips, two jack knives a spin and waved at Serenity and landed with barely a splash.   
  
"=O__________________O=" was the identical look on Malik and Yamis faces, and Kurry  
  
and Isis were laughing there heads off. Serenity was blushing and Kitty was giggleing herself   
  
stupid and clapping. Oh, and Joey? He was sulking. He then went off the diving board, did   
  
four flips,a soumersault and a twist before hitting the water. "Whered he learn THAT?!?"   
  
asked Yugi.Mai blinked. O_o "Impressive" Serenity giggled. "He took diving lessons"  
  
Kurry was up. She jumped, and spread her wings above the water, causing a tidal wave to crash   
  
down on Malik and Bakura. She then landed in the water with a soft sploosh.  
  
The two soggy bishies coughed and shook the water from their hair. "That was unkind"  
  
said both at once. Kurry giggled and Kitty was laughing so hard she fell off the edge of the   
  
hot tub where she'd been sitting and right onto Ryous lap. "*-* Meep" said both.  
  
"Jeez, the girls just FALL into his lap" snorted Yami. He was the shut up as Isis was  
  
shoved into his lap by Kat.Kitty got off Ryou in a hurry and ended up crashing into Isis.  
  
"Ow x-x" said both.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty was sitting in an armchair in the living room reading a book when Seto walked in.  
  
"Have you seen my white trenchcoat? It dissapeard" said Seto. "Hmmm.. no. That's odd"  
  
said Kitty, looking up from her book. Suddenly Mokuba walked in, his hair  
  
styled like Setos and wearing the hugely oversized trenchcoat."MORONS! I have a company to run!  
  
*-* But as soon as I leave work I go all googly moogly over Serenity! ANd I LOOOVVE choclate   
  
cookies!" said Mokuba, imitating Setos voice and then running out. Seto glared at Kitty  
  
(who had fallen off the armchair and was in such hysterics she was crying) and said  
  
"Okay, the trenchcoat was a LITTLE funny, but thats one darn sarcastic kid im raising"  
  
Serenity walked in. "O_o I just saw Mokuba with your trenchcoat-" and then stopped at the   
  
scene before her. "Do I really wanna know?" asked Serenity.Mai walked up behind her and laughed.   
  
"Probably not". Joey walked in with an odd look on his face. "Kaiba, I think youre brother had   
  
either gone strange or hero worships you way to much"  
  
"The first one"  
  
"SETO!"  
  
"hmph"  
  
Bakura walked in. "Has anyone seen dumb and dumber?" asked Bakura. "Kittys   
  
right here, and Mokubas down the hall" said Seto, causing Bakura to fall over laughing and   
  
Seto to earn a shoe shredding. When he recovered, Bakura stood up.  
  
"Acctually, I was referring to the pharoah and mini version of which. I need someone to   
  
torment"  
  
*anime fall*  
  
"No idea. But I think Kat is off in the kitchen"  
  
"I have this sudden urge for a sandwhich. Bye all."  
  
"O___________O"  
  
"BAD MENTAL PICTURES"  
  
Later that night, they went to put up the tree.   
  
(It was plastic because Mokubas allergic to pine)  
  
"Thats some BIG tree" whistled Joey. The tree was almost touching the towering ceiling but had   
  
enough room for the star. Mokuba was whizzing around at top speed. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"Wazzup with him?" asked Tea. "^^; UmMmMm..... wekindaneverreallyhadatreebefore"  
  
"=O_______________________________________________________________________O="  
  
"Not asking"  
  
Just then Kitty,Kurry,Bakura,Malik and Kat came down the stairs with huge boxes of decorations.  
  
"For someone without a tree you have a lotta ornaments" moaned Kurry.  
  
"He collects them ^_^" piped up Mokuba. Seto blushed. "MOKIE!- er... Ba."  
  
"Mokieba?"  
  
";"  
  
"Seto, can I put the star on the tree NOW?!? huhuhuhuh?"  
  
"The star goes on last"  
  
"Oh FINE. -_- This is just because of the trenchcoat incedent isnt it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Phooey"  
  
"Can we get started already?" asked Yami impatiently. "Yes, please" agreed Isis.  
  
After about two hours, a lot of swearing over tangled lights, and Yami trying to strangle Joey   
  
with the garland,all that was left was the star. Mokuba was holding it in his hands and hopping  
  
around the tree, which was rather hopeless as it was seven feet taller than Seto.  
  
"I have an idea! Mokuba, stand on my shoulders" said Kitty. Mokuba did so, but still couldnt reach.\  
  
"I still cant reach" said Mokuba. "I know, but f I stand on youre BROTHERS shoulders like so,  
  
then you can" giggled Kitty as she hopped off the couch onto Seto shoulders.  
  
"I feel like a totem pole" said Seto. Mokuba reached up and put the star on, and as he leaned   
  
back to admire his handiwork, he fell off, causing a chain reaction.  
  
He fell and was caught by Joey, unfortuneatley neither of the two elders were that lucky.  
  
"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"PaIiInNn"  
  
"wimp"  
  
"Gerroffa me. Jeez, whats in your pockets anyways, bricks?"  
  
"Most certainly NOT"  
  
"Well then GEROFFA ME KAIBA"  
  
"Tch, so hostile."  
  
Seto stood up and helped Kitty to her feet, reciveing a death glare. Mai stood up.  
  
"Time to plug in the tree! ^_^ Ready? One two three, LIGHT!" said Mai as she plugged in the   
  
tree. "OoOoOhHhHhh...." "AhHhHhHhHh"   
  
"*-* Purty" said Yugi. Tea giggled. "New word?" "^^; Ehhe" said Yugi.  
  
Yami snickered. Seto lit a fire in the fireplace. Kitty dissapeard for awhile and came back   
  
with a huge tray of hot choclate. Everyone fell asleep next to the tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHRISTMAS EVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea was hopping around the mansion. "EeE! Im so excited ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^"  
  
she giggled. Soon after she had been joined in her oddnes by Yugi, Serenity,Joey,Isis,Yami and,  
  
not to be left out of oddness, Kitty. Seto sweatdropped and hid in his room.   
  
Later that day, they were planning on going to the mall.   
  
Ryou, now panicked and having no idea what the hell to give Kitty, turned to Kurry. Seto came   
  
with him as he was clueless on said department also.  
  
"Welllllll.... I never told either of you this, but she's a BIG animal lover. She had a pet   
  
tiger cub named Merv... but... Kriaun sold him to a zoo. However I just found out he's   
  
currently in domino zoo. And she's also always always ALWAYS wanted a German Shepherd.   
  
She loves dogs, but they seem to have issues with her... ^^;. Thats all i've got guys, sorry."  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"  
  
said both, as they looked at eachother and grinned. Serenity went to Kitty to ask what  
  
she should get him. "Weeee-EL.... he made me swear not to tell, but he's always wanted two   
  
things but has always been too embarassed about it to say anything. He's always wanted a fluffy  
  
white persian kitten with blue eyes, and one of those 6 foot tall blue eyes plushies"  
  
said Kitty, giggleing. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ^____^....."  
  
Over with Seto again, he was now asking Mai what to get for Serenity.  
  
Yami and Isis were hatching an evil scheme of some sort, but anywho. Mali was now positively  
  
BEGGING Kat to tell him what Kurry wanted for christmas. Kats answer was for him to show   
  
up on christmas day in his boxers, shes said this mostly to annoy Malik and see what  
  
shade of purple he turned.   
  
****MALLAMALLMALLMALLMALLMALLLMALLMALLMALLMALLMALL****  
  
After a few hours of wandering the mall, Tea and Isis heard shouting from the house of   
  
lingerie. Rounding the corner they discovered Yami and Joey holding a struggling and shouting   
  
Yugi by the wrists and ankles and about to throw him into the lingerie store.  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!!"  
  
"-____- Too late"  
  
The two girls went and rescued the dazed and embarassed teddy bear known as Yugi, and the  
  
yelled at Yami and Joey so loudly the mall cop had to ask them to keep it down.  
  
Kitty and Kurry came around to see what all the noise was about, and when they found out Joey  
  
recived a smack in the head from Kurry. "Can't you behave yourself for FIVE MINUTES?"  
  
"Probably not" piped up Mai as she walked aorund the corner with Serenity.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Seto flew down the hall past them with a HUGE crowd of girls behind him, which were either asking for his autograph or plotting to sell his clothes on Ebay.  
  
"O________________________________________________________________________________o"  
  
"-___- Somehow, I was expecting this" said Kitty as she ran off after Seto. About ten minutes   
  
later she returned with Seto leaning on her arm and looking very traumatized. No one asked how   
  
she did it, and Seto wasnt telling. They figured it was probably best everybody went home.  
  
Seto had gotten wind that Kitty loved chess, and whippedo ut a beautiful jade chess set before  
  
you could say 'checkmate'. (bad pun, apologies.) "^^; UmMmMmM Seto. Arent you like the best  
  
chess player in the WORLD?" asked Kitty, blinking a the chess set. "So?" said Seto.  
  
Kitty sighed. "I'll get whipped- and- well- damnit thats not fair." Seto was giving her the  
  
puppy eyes. "Oh FINE, if your gonna fight dirty" pouted Kitty. as she sat down at the table   
  
across from Seto. "How can you tell the difference if the peices are all jade?"  
  
asked Kitty, blinking. "Simple. All of my peices have a sapphire on the front, and all of yours   
  
have an emerald" said Seto. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
And so it began.  
  
Three hours later they were still at it. Everyone was watching by this time.  
  
They were completely tied. It was Setos turn.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.........."  
  
"MMeh heh." (Kaibas evil laugh from the magna, borrowethed by moi)  
  
"Checkmate"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"^_____________^ and the reigning champion, Seto Kaiba! =D"  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Mokuba started clapping. "Youre the first person to last more than an hour an a half! YAY! ^_^"  
  
Seto now looked like this "^_________________^" as he hadnt been able to get soemone to play  
  
chess with him for ages"Let's go set up for the party" said Kitty as she zipped out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAHTHAY TAHMIE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was ready. Those who werent up for karokeee (the party room had a stage and was  
  
beautifuly decorated)The lights dimmmed and a spotlight went on the stage.  
  
Out came.... YUGI?  
  
Tea, who was wearing a beautifu.l red dress nearly fainted. Yugi smiled and began to sing.  
  
(I DONT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS THAT FOLLOW)  
  
I saw fireworks from the freeway and behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away  
  
Cause you were born on the fourth of july, freedom ring   
  
now something on the surface it stings   
  
that something on the surface it kind of makes me nervous who says that you deserve this   
  
and what kind of god would serve this? We will cure this dirty old disease   
  
if you've got the poison I've got the remedy   
  
the remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaisonus  
  
I say the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words   
  
I say the tragedy is how youre gonna spend the rest of your life with the light on   
  
So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end.   
  
I wont worry my life away.   
  
I wont worry my life away.   
  
I heard two men talking on the radio in a cross fire kind of new reality show   
  
Uncovering the ways to plan the next big attack   
  
they were counting down the days to stab the brother in the be right back after this   
  
the unavoidable kiss, where the minty fresh death breath is sure to outlast his catastrophy   
  
dance with me, because if you've got the poison, I've got the remedy   
  
the remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison   
  
I say the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words   
  
I say the tragedy is how youre gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on   
  
So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end.   
  
I wont worry my life away.   
  
I wont worry my life away.   
  
When I fall in love I take my time   
  
There's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind   
  
You can turn off the sun but I'm still gonna shine and I'll tell you why   
  
Because   
  
the remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaisonous   
  
I say the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words   
  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your life with the light on   
  
So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end.   
  
I wont worry my life away.   
  
I wont worry my life away.   
  
I wont and I wont and I wont I wont and I wont and I wont ....  
  
Tea now had little hearts in her eyes and Yugi took a bow and winked, then hopped off stage to   
  
thunderous applause. Tea finally lost it a pulled Yugi into a hug. "*-* Meep" said Yugi.   
  
Joey had an act but was sitting in the audience just then. Mai came out in a purple dress and   
  
a necklace that Joey recognized immiediately as the one he'd given her last valentines day.   
  
Mai winked at Joey. "Id like to dediate this song to a certain Joey Wheeler ;) " said Mai.  
  
Joey fell out of his chair.  
  
I can't pretend anymore  
  
That I am not affected, I'm not moved  
  
I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you  
  
You make me strong  
  
You show me I'm not weak to fall in love  
  
When I thought I'd never need now I can't get enough   
  
I always made it on my own  
  
I always thought that I would keep control  
  
You changed everything I believe in  
  
And now I just can't fight this feeling, baby  
  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
  
Without your tender arms around me  
  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
  
I don't wanna resist 'cause your touch and your kiss  
  
Have shattered my defenses  
  
I surrender  
  
I have to admit that I  
  
Never thought I'd need someone this way  
  
CAUSE You opened my eyes so that I I can see so much more  
  
I always made it on my own  
  
I always thought that I would keep control  
  
You changed everything I believe in  
  
And now I just can't fight this feeling; baby  
  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
  
Without your tender arms around me  
  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
  
I don't wanna resist 'cause your touch and your kiss  
  
Have shattered my defenses  
  
I surrender  
  
I surrender to this feeling in my heart  
  
I surrender to the safety of your arms  
  
To the touch of your lips  
  
To the taste of your kisses  
  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
  
Without your tender arms around me  
  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
  
Without you..........  
  
I surrender  
  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
  
Without your tender arms around me  
  
I surrender  
  
I can't pretend anymore  
  
I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you  
  
Joey (who now looked like this *______*) smiled. He walked up to Mai and whispered something   
  
in her ear, then led her to the audience and got up on stage himself.  
  
"Id like to dedicate this song to a certain Mai Valentine" said Joey, winking, making Mai blush  
  
and the audience cat call.   
  
I don't mind confiding   
  
That I make stupid mistakes   
  
Been misled and misguided   
  
And I'm easily led astray   
  
You can dance with disaster   
  
Never missing a step   
  
Spinning faster and faster   
  
Long after I've already slipped   
  
But in the middle of it all   
  
You always break my fall   
  
In the middle of it all   
  
Chorus:   
  
Over and over   
  
Again and again   
  
You broke through the door   
  
And I'm stumblin' in   
  
I'm twisted and tangled   
  
I'm soaked to the skin   
  
You broke through the door   
  
And I'm stumblin' in again   
  
Pulled in every direction   
  
I've a million regrets   
  
And you're the perfect protection   
  
When I'm down in over my head   
  
But in the middle of it all   
  
You always break my fall   
  
In the middle of it all   
  
  
  
And there's bones in my closet   
  
I've collected quite a few   
  
God knows what causes an angel to love a fool   
  
An angel to love a fool   
  
You always break my fall   
  
In the middle of it   
  
Chorus   
  
I'm stumblin' in again   
  
I'm stumblin' in again   
  
I'm stumblin' in again   
  
I'm stumblin' in again .....  
  
Mai ran on stage and threw her arms around Joey, pulling him into a kiss. The audience?  
  
Catcalled some more. XD   
  
They went back stage (to more catcalls) And Serenity came out, wearing a shimmery blue  
  
dress the coulor of Setos eyes, and the dress had a slit down the side.  
  
Joey fainted backstage. Seto fell off his chair.  
  
"This song is dedicated to Seto ^-^" said Serenity as Seto "meeped"  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone...  
  
Seto was a funny shade of purple. Serenity had walked up to him near the end of the song and   
  
was now right in front of him. "I love you, Seto Kaiba" whispered Serenity. Seto didnt answer  
  
and pulled her into a kiss. It took half an hour to shut the audience up.  
  
Then, Kitty took the stage, wearing a black dress and high hell sandals.  
  
"This song is about me, and for Ryou " said Kitty, smiling.  
  
Ryou turned bright red.  
  
Miss Independent  
  
Miss Self-sufficient  
  
Miss Keep Your Distance  
  
Miss Unafraid  
  
Miss Out of My Way  
  
Miss Don't Let a Man Interfere, no  
  
Miss On Her Own  
  
Miss Almost Grown  
  
Miss Never Let A Man Help Her Off Her Throne  
  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
  
Little miss apprehensive  
  
Said ooh, she fell in love  
  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
  
Surprise...It's time  
  
To feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No more the need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye, old you  
  
When love is true  
  
Misguided heart  
  
Miss play it smart  
  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start  
  
But she miscalculated  
  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
  
She went in a new direction  
  
And found inside she felt a connection  
  
She fell in love.  
  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)  
  
Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
  
To feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No more the need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
  
When love, when love is true  
  
When Miss Independence walked away  
  
No time for love that came her way  
  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
  
It took some time for her to see  
  
How beautiful love could truly be  
  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
  
I'm so glad I finally feel...  
  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
  
Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No more the need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
  
When love, when love is true...   
  
Ryou (who now looked like this *-* and was dark purple) grabbed Malik by the wrist and dragged   
  
him on stage, whispered something to Kitty who nodded and went into the audience and sat next   
  
to Kurry.  
  
"We'd like to dedicate this song to our resident angel demon duo, Kitty and Kurry"  
  
said Ryou. Malik nodded and threw him a microphone.  
  
Shooby dooby dooby doo woi Shooby doo   
  
Oh Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi   
  
Yeah, ah Girl, you're my angel, you're my   
  
darling angel   
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby   
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Girl, you're my  
  
friend when I'm in need, lady   
  
Life is one big party when you're still young   
  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all   
  
done   
  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun   
  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run   
  
Looking back Shorty   
  
always mention Said me not giving her much attention   
  
She was there through my incarceration I wanna show the nation my appreciation   
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby   
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady You're a queen and so you should be treated   
  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed   
  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded   
  
Takin' a beatin', mission completed   
  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong   
  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong   
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby   
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
Uh, uh Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior   
  
(You must be sent from up above)   
  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender   
  
(Thanks for giving me your love)   
  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior  
  
(You must be sent from up above)   
  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender   
  
(Said thanks for giving me your love)   
  
Now life is one big party when you're still young   
  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done   
  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun   
  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run   
  
Looking back Shorty always mention Said me not giving her much attention   
  
She was there through my incarceration I wanna show the nation my appreciation   
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby   
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady   
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby   
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady   
  
The bishies *cough* I mean Ryou and Malik bowed. Kurry was on stage and in Maliks arms before   
  
anyone else could blink. Kitty looked like this: =*-*= and was frozen in place.  
  
Ryou walked down to her. "Kitty?" he said softly. Kitty flung her arms around his neck.  
  
The audience had catcalled so long their throats were sore. There was one more act.  
  
Yami and Bakura took the stage. "I'd like to dedicate this saong to Isis" said Yami,  
  
and. "I'd lilke to dedicate this to Kat" said Bakura. Kat giggled and Isis went beet red.  
  
When I wake up, yeah I know Im gonna be,   
  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you   
  
When I go out yeah I know Im gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
  
And If I get drunk, yes I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
  
And if I haver whatever that means  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you  
  
But I would walk 500 miles  
  
And I would walk 500 more  
  
To be the man who walked 1,000 miles  
  
To fall down at your door  
  
When I'm working yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
  
And when the money, comes in for the work I do  
  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you  
  
When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
  
And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you  
  
And I would walk 500 miles  
  
And I would walk 500 more  
  
To be the man who walked 1,000 miles  
  
To fall down at your door  
  
Surrender  
  
Surrender  
  
When I'm lonely yes I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you  
  
When I'm dreaming yes I know I'm gonna dream   
  
I gonna Dream about the time when I'm with you  
  
And if I get drunk, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man that gets drunk next to you  
  
And if I haver, whatever the fuck that means  
  
I'm gonna be the man whos havering to you  
  
And I would walk 500 miles  
  
And I would walk 500 more  
  
To be the man who walked 1,000 miles  
  
To fall down at your door  
  
Surrender  
  
Surrender  
  
When I'm lonely, yes I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man whos lonely without you  
  
I'm gonna be the man whos coming home  
  
Cuz I would walk 500 miles  
  
And I would walk 500 more  
  
To be the man who walked 1,000 miles  
  
To fall down at your door  
  
Surrender  
  
Surrender  
  
Surrender  
  
Bakura walked down and gave the blushing Kat a hug, and Isis ran onstage and pulled the   
  
suprised Yami into a kiss. Everyone catcalled and Mokuba rolled in a gigantic table of food.   
  
Kitty turned up the music and the basically partied their feet off.  
  
They wore themselves out and went to bed at 11:30.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHRISTMAS MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba zoomed down the hall shouting. "IT'S CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTMASSSSS"  
  
Everyone ran downstirs. Suddenly they realized that 3 people were missing.  
  
"Where are Ryou,Seto and Serenity?" asked Mai. Suddenly there was some scuffling and a few  
  
barks outside. Kittys ear twitched. "He DIDNT." Seto walked in with a German Shepherd puppy   
  
on a red leash with bells. "His name is Miroki, and he get along very well with cats" said Seto.  
  
"Merry Christmas Kitty"  
  
"*____________________________________________________________________________________*"  
  
Kitty pounced Seto and had him around the midddle in a hug amidst her storm of   
  
thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou when she heard a growl.  
  
"It CAN'T be...."  
  
"It is" said a soft british accent.  
  
Standing there was Ryou next to a full grown siberian tiger.  
  
"MERV???????????????????????????????????????????????"  
  
The tiger roared happily and ran to her. Kitty broke down crying into the tigers neck.  
  
She then turned to a shocked Ryou and pulled him into a kiss. Ryou fainted.  
  
Kitty slid to the floor . "*-* Meep" was all she got out before she joined Ryou in la la land.  
  
"I think it was a bit much for her to handle" said Kat, smiling as the tiger licked Kittys  
  
face in an attempt to wake her up, and the puppy had fallen asleep by her feet.  
  
Seto smiled, then blinkded. "Wheres Serenity?" Suddenly a soft mewo was heard behind him.  
  
Setos eyes went the size of dinner plates. "she DIDNT"  
  
"She did"  
  
Seto turned around to a white fluffy persian kitten with eyes the same coulor as his own.  
  
"*-* She squealed, didnt she?"   
  
"You can thank me later" said a voice from the floor. Kitty had come to.   
  
"Her name is emerald" giggled Serenity as she put the kitten in Setos arms,and it began too   
  
purr. "tH-TH-th- thank you *-*" stuttered Seto. Joey didnt have the hear to make fun of him.  
  
Suddenly Kitty left the room. "Seto... theres someone here to see you, and hes blue,white and   
  
six feet tall"  
  
"*-*_*_*_*_*-*"  
  
Kitty shoved the huge blue eyes plushie into the room. Seto fainted. Serenity giggled.  
  
"He's so cute"  
  
Ryou came too just then. "I just had the mos' wunnerful dream........" he mumbled.  
  
Kitty went bright red.   
  
Suddenly Mai shreiked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If so awful. So it's not that cliffieish, but it was longer than the big chapter ^_^  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


	7. The Final Chapter Of Guardian I

Kitty: HIHIHIHI! ^_^ Im back! Welcome to the last chappie! ^_^   
  
(and yes there will be a sequel.... MWAA) And as hard as it may be to belive at the beggining,  
  
to prepare for the sequel it gets mucho angsty. Thats right! SEQUEL! WHEE! And it's gonna  
  
be full of angsteh goodness. Is that an oxymoron?  
  
DISCLAIMER: FOR THE 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000TH TIME,  
  
I DONT OWN YU-GI-OH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea looked like this: *_____________________*  
  
Mai had just pointed out that Yugi was knocked out under the Chritmas tree with a large red   
  
bow around his neck, and a tag tied to the top point of his hair that said:   
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS TEA!   
  
From: Yami&Isis  
  
Kitty sweatdropped. "GUYS......"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Thats GENIUS! Why didnt you let me in on it? T-T"  
  
*anime fall*  
  
Tea was still frozen, Suddenly, Yugi stirred.  
  
"Oh SHIT"  
  
Yami and Isis turned and hauled ass down the hallway.  
  
"Mmff... HUH?"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"^^; Yami and Isis went thatta way. But don't be gone for long, you ARE Tea's present"  
  
said Mai. Yugi blushed and Tea sweatdropped. Mai meeped. Joey had just handed her her present   
  
from him. Mai opened it and gasped. It was a golden charm braclet, and the charms on it already  
  
were a harpie lady,a flame swordsman,a duel monsters card and a heart. "Oh Joey.....  
  
this is beautiful..." said Mai, and the threw her arms around the suprised Joey and kissed him.  
  
Everone catcalled. (Yes, I do realize that Kitty catcalling is a very bad pun.)  
  
Serenity grinned. "^____^" and then blinked. "Dangit, now he's gonna go on about Mai even   
  
more than usual u-u;" Mai broke the kiss and looked from Serenity to the now very red Joey,   
  
and hugged Joey around the middle. Ryou was standing there untill he felt a pair of hands   
  
around his neck. Kitty had put a beatiful heart locket engraved with emerald,sapphire and   
  
diamond wisps around his neck. "Kitty... this is beautiful...." said Ryou, turning to her.   
  
Kitty hugged  
  
him. "It's the least I could do" said Kitty, grinning, Ryou hugged her.  
  
"Youre welcome" "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ^_^" said Mai. Mokuba let out a shout. "The new Axe Raider  
  
computer game??? THANKS GUYS! ^_____^" shouted Mokuba, pouncing Seto and Kitty.   
  
"Hey, thats MY job." said Kitty indignatly. "Mmmkubuh.. ur crufing muh fafe"  
  
"Whoopsie" said Mokuba sheepishly as he got off of Setos face. Seto sighed and got to his feet.  
  
"Mokuba, if youre through attacking us, would you please go find the karokee machine?"  
  
Mokuba mock-saluted and ran out. Seto turned to Serenity. "Seren- Mai told me your favorite   
  
card was dragoness the wicked knight, so..." Seto pulled out a beautiful blue crystal figurine  
  
of a blue eyes in a serene pose and drgoness the wicked knight with her hand on it's neck.  
  
"Seto, this is beautiful!" gasped Serenity, setting it on a table and throwing her arms around   
  
him. Everyone swore later on they acctualy HEARD Joey twitch. Malik walked shyly up too  
  
Kurry. "Umm....... Kurry?" Kurry turned. "Hm?" she then gasped as ,Malik handed her a beatiful  
  
pair of earings that were made of sapphire with swirl of gold and shaped like doves. "Malik,   
  
these are beautiful!"  
  
gasped Kurry. Malik blushed. "Well- um.. it wasnt really-" stuttered Malik untill Bakura burst   
  
out: "Shucks, Ma'm, twarnt nothin'" and set everyone off. Kurry then handed Malik a beautiful  
  
necklace shaped like the winged dragon of ra, made of swirls of crystal,diamond and gold.  
  
Malik fainted. Kurry sweatdropped. Suddenly there was two near-identical gasps followed by  
  
laughter behind them. They turned to find Seto and Kitty had just excanged gifts, and they had   
  
been the halves of a best friend necklace. The one Kitty gave to Seto was a sapphire dragon   
  
wrapped around half a gold heart, and the one Seto had given to Kitty was the other half, an  
  
emerald dragon wrapped around half a gold heart. They were now laughing themselves stupid.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Did they just screw up in the brain factory and give you two the same  
  
one?" asked Joey. The two brunettes sweatdropped and shouted "NO" at the same time.  
  
"-_-; I give up" said Kat. "You guys are strange" sighed Yugi.  
  
"So?" said Seto and Kitty at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was collapsed in the living room. "UgGgHH... Too much chocolate @_@"  
  
moaned Kurry. Malik had fallen asleep, and Mokuba was snoozing at Setos feet, Serenity in his   
  
lap, and Kitty was asleep between Seto and Ryou. Yami and Isis had reappeared, and Isis was   
  
still latched onto a blushing Yami after he gave her a beautiful jewelery box.   
  
"Deck the halls with boughs of *hic* holly... Falalauauahh... ugh..."  
  
.........Oh yeah, and Bakura had spiked the punch again.  
  
"BAKUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
bellowed Yugi.   
  
"Oh no, the midjets gonna get me" mocked Bakura.  
  
Yugi promptly kicked the shit out of him.   
  
"And if you EVER get Tea drunk again i'll do worse that that."  
  
"X_X  
  
"(((0)))________________(((0)))"  
  
*hic*  
  
Kat picked up the pile formerly known as Bakura and sighed. "Sorry hun, but I can't say you   
  
didnt deserve that"   
  
Kat then took him upstairs to the medical room. Yami looked like this: =O___________O=  
  
Kitty (who had woken up at the noise) Looked like this: (((((0o0____0o0)))))  
  
for a moment and then grinned. "I think it's... HOT TUB TIME! ^_^"  
  
Everyone anime fell as Kitty had stood up ans squashed Setos foot as she said this and he was   
  
now hopping around. "^^; Oopsie. Sorry Seto." said Kitty sheepishly. Everyone but Serenity and   
  
Mokuba started laughing their heads off and even the latter two were giggleing.  
  
Seto sighed. How about we play truth or dare first... only... with the karokee machine.   
  
Lipsync dares.... Yeah, thats it! We'll dare eachother to lipsync to songs!  
  
"Thats BRILLIANT!" said Serenity and Ryou at the same time. Seto and Kitty looked at eachother   
  
and said "And they laugh at US" at exactly the same time. "I can't STAND it." groaned Kurry.  
  
"Charlie Brown, you look different." laughed Kat. Bakura snorted. Yami and Isis jumped up.  
  
"KITTY! SETO! We have a dare for you!"   
  
"Can they do that?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Dress up like barbies and lipsync to barbie girl"  
  
There was pandemonium. Ryou,Kurry,Kat and Serenity were in tears.   
  
Yugi, who had seen the lyrics was crying he was laughing so hard. Tea was having trouble   
  
breathing. "Why Meeeeeeeeee ;-;" moaned Kitty. "I HAVE THE PERFECT COUSTUMES!  
  
shouted Mai as she dragged the two mortified brunettes out of the room When they came back  
  
Malik choked on his drink, and Kurry and Kat laughed so hard they fell over. Everyone else   
  
was completely silent for a moment and then fell into hysterics. Oh, and Ryou fainted.  
  
Kitty was wearing a blonde wig that was in a ponytail, had perfectly manicured nails with   
  
glittery pink polish,a black miniskirt that read Barbie on it in pink, and black leather  
  
boots that went most of the way up her legs. With the makeup, shed've looked every bit the   
  
barbie if she hadnt looked so ready to messily gouge Yami and Isis' eyes out.   
  
Seto was next. and he looked every bit the preppy ken. Blonde wig, stupid preppy clothes,   
  
everything. Well, his eye was twitching and he looke psychotic, but anyways.  
  
"Damnit, why couldnt I be Ken?" growled Kitty.  
  
"The boots dont fit Seto" laughed Mai. "Damn you and your big feet" "Can I help it if im this   
  
fricken tall?" "I told you to stop eating your vegtables!" Everyone laughed until they couldnt   
  
breathe.   
  
((A/N: The things I do to entertain you people. And yes Kurry-chan,I see you laughing.Stoppit.))  
  
Yami started up the music.  
  
Hi Barbie  
  
Hi Ken!  
  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
  
Sure Ken!  
  
Jump In...  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
  
Imagination, life is your creation  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
  
Imagination, life is your creation  
  
I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
  
(uu-oooh-u)  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
  
Imagination, life is your creation  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(uu-oooh-u)  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(uu-oooh-u)  
  
Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(uu-oooh-u)  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(uu-oooh-u)  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
  
Imagination, life is your creation  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
  
Imagination, life is your creation  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(uu-oooh-u)  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(uu-oooh-u)  
  
Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
  
Oh, I love you Ken!  
  
"Now get the hell away from me you pervert"  
  
"Bimbo"  
  
"Preadator"  
  
"Arent they just heart warming?"  
  
"SHUT UP"  
  
"=O-O="  
  
Then they both stopped dead. Yami and Isis looked like a deer in the headlights. Yugi and Tea   
  
had been one thing, but they were in some deep shit now.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
They hauled ass down the hallway. Unfortuneately Kitty was a meadalist 100 meter dash champ   
  
and Seto was just really freaking fast. Kurry blinked. "I can't watch" said Kurry as she   
  
covered her eyes. Yugi looked traumatized and Serenity looked like this: O_o  
  
Bakura laughed. "I can! This is GREAT! Wheres the popcorn? WHOO! BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF EM!"  
  
Yami and Isis had hid in a closet. Bad idea. Seto pulled out a key and with a click they were   
  
locked in. Kitty looked at him quizzicly and Seto grinned. "Isis is clautstrophobic"  
  
"Thats AWFUL"  
  
"I like it"  
  
"AGH! THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN ON ME"  
  
"LET HER OUT!"  
  
"*WHUMP*"  
  
"Nevermind"  
  
Suddenly there was laughter. "Nice coustumes guys"  
  
"SON OF A-"  
  
~*~  
  
About half an hour later when order was restored,they all sat down again.  
  
Then Kurry cracked "That was one for the scrapbook" and pulled a camera from behind her back.  
  
More pandemonium. Eventually they calmed down and Kitty grinned.   
  
"Our Turn"  
  
"UH OH" said all involved.Seto whispered something to Kitty in German and as they plotted   
  
everyone watched in horrror. "And I thought Kaiba had a demons mind.... now theyve combined  
  
a demon mind with an acctual demons mind... O_o We are all SO screwed" said Joey in horror.  
  
"Youre ALL dared to lipsync to "I feel pretty"  
  
"=O_________________________________________________________________0="  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Seto and Kitty were in hysterics. "Hey, our philosophy is dont get mad, get REVENGE! ^_^"  
  
"Thats disturbing" said Kurry. "Youre just sore. Now come on, everyone get up there and SING"  
  
((A/N: What? You thought we wouldnt get horrendous revenge? Tch!))  
  
I feel pretty  
  
Oh so pretty  
  
I feel pretty and witty and gay  
  
And I pity  
  
Any girl who isn't me today  
  
I feel charming  
  
Oh so charming  
  
It's alarming how charming I feel  
  
And so pretty  
  
That I hardly can believe I'm real  
  
See the pretty girl in that mirror there  
  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
  
Such a pretty face  
  
Such a pretty dress  
  
Such a pretty smile  
  
Such a pretty me!  
  
I feel stunning  
  
And entrancing  
  
Feel like running and dancing for joy  
  
For I'm loved  
  
By a pretty wonderful boy!  
  
Have you met my good friend Maria  
  
The craziest girl on the block?  
  
You'll know her the minute you see her  
  
She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock  
  
She thinks she's in love  
  
She thinks she's in Spain  
  
She isn't in love  
  
She's merely insane  
  
It must be the heat  
  
Or some rare disease  
  
Or too much to eat  
  
Or maybe it's weed  
  
Keep away from her  
  
Send for Chino!  
  
This is not the Maria we know!  
  
Modest and pure  
  
Polite and refined  
  
Well-bred and mature  
  
And out of her mind!  
  
Miss America! Speech! Speech!  
  
I feel pretty  
  
Oh so pretty  
  
That the city should give me its key  
  
A committee  
  
Should be organized to honor me  
  
I feel dizzy  
  
I feel sunny  
  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine  
  
And so pretty  
  
Miss America can just resign!  
  
See the pretty girl in that mirror there  
  
What mirror where?  
  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
  
(Which? What? Where? Whom?)  
  
Such a pretty face  
  
Such a pretty dress  
  
(Whom? Whom?)  
  
Such a pretty smile  
  
Such a pretty me!  
  
(Whom?)  
  
I feel stunning  
  
And entrancing  
  
Feel like running and dancing for joy  
  
For I'm loved  
  
By a pretty wonderful boy  
  
"Oh.... Dear... .Ra....."  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
The two now avenged brunettes were sobbing with laughter while they got evil glares. As they   
  
got advanced on Kitty took Seto by his trenchcoat and flew out of there at top speed.  
  
"DAMNIT!" shouted Bakura. "Well... you can't say we didnt deserve that at least a little" said   
  
Ryou. Serenity sweatdropped. "Wow,im officaly traumatized" Mai snickered. "That was probably  
  
up there on my list of things I didnt think id ever see" Yugi sweatdropped. "Im sorry, but I   
  
dont think Amazon Woman barbie will catch on" laughed Yugi,earning a whack in the head from   
  
Ryou. "I vote we let em come back but call them Xena and Braveheart just to piss em off"  
  
said Malik. "Works for me" was the basic response. So when Kitty stuck a white flag through the   
  
door they didnt attack, but drove them insane. (Well, InsaneER in Kittys case.)  
  
"Okay, this is getting weird. Let's go to the hot tub"  
  
"AGREED"  
  
~Half an hour later~  
  
Eveyone was collapsed in the hot tub when there was a mighty SLOOSH and Merv the tiger joined   
  
them. "Hi Merv! ^_^" giggled Kitty and the sopping wet siberian.   
  
Seto groaned. "I didnt know cats liked water" said Yami. "Tigers do. Tigers love water! ^_^"  
  
said Kitty. There was an "Ack!" as Seto was pulled under by the tiger.   
  
Awhile later the group had deteriorated to Kurry,Kitty,Ryou and Seto.  
  
Kitty was between the two guys, and Kurry had been next to Seto when she suddenly flew to the   
  
other side of the hot tub and oulled out a camera. "Say cheese guys! This is something I  
  
never thought id see! Kitty in a hot tub with two bishies!" Kurry laughed at the look on Kittys  
  
face, the look on Setos face when he saw Kittys face, and the purple coulor Ryou turned.  
  
Kitty grinned and lifted herself up to the edge of the hot tub, then put her arms around the   
  
guys shoulders. "CHEESE! ^-^" The camera flashed and they all burst into hysterics.  
  
"That was great XD " laughed Kurry. Kitty then puled out a camera. "Say cheese"  
  
*click*  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I hate you" said Malik who had just been caught in the act of making major googly eyes at Kurry.  
  
"You guys coming or waiting to turn into raisins? Were going to play normal truth or dare."  
  
"Yeah yeah, we're coming" said Seto. "That is if your finished making googly eyes at Kurry"  
  
~*~   
  
"Alirghtie, Bakura, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"I dare you and Yami to eat this bag of sugar" said Malik, grinning.  
  
"NO! NO SUGAR!" shouted Yugi. "Too late" sighed Kat.  
  
"I AM...."  
  
"YAM-MAN!"  
  
"AND I AM YAM-MANS ARCH NEMESIS, FIG-GUY!"  
  
"Fig guy?" blinked Malik.  
  
"HIDE!!!!"Everyone but Kitty and Yugi hid. "Uh-Oh" said Yugi.   
  
Yami had now stripped to his boxers and had tied a curtain around his neck, and Bakura  
  
had a lampshade on his head upon which he had drawn a large black FG.  
  
"But... I must have a sidekick!" said Yami.  
  
"And I need an evil henchperson!"  
  
"Henchperson?"  
  
"What, just because your not politically correct doesnt mean I have to be."  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Kitty and Yugi headed for the door, but they were jumped and force-fed sugar.  
  
"Uh-Oh" was the general reaction from everyone in hiding.  
  
"I AM....."  
  
"GRAPE LAD!"  
  
"CATNIP GIRL!"  
  
"OUTTA HERE!"  
  
Seto ran out of the room. "GRAPE LAD?" snorted Joey. Kurry sweatdropped. "...Catnip...Girl?"  
  
"COME, CATNIP GIRL! WE MUST BE OFF TO DO EVILDOINGS!" shouted Fig-Guy.  
  
Catnip girl tied a black ribbon around her head like a ninga and ran out the door after   
  
him.  
  
"COME, GRAPE LAD! WE MUST FOLLOW! TO THE YAM MOBILE!"  
  
"Gee willickers, Yam Man!"  
  
they ran out of the room.  
  
"Copyrights make such a neat sound when so many are broken at once"  
  
  
  
About a half an hour later, the police came to the door.  
  
"These drunkards need 600$ bail, or they come with us"  
  
stated one of the officers simply. Seto, who had come back in the room sighed.  
  
"Here you are officer, sorry about these four." said Seto, handing over the money.   
  
"And also, you might want to pick your car up at the garge"  
  
Seto blinked, and then it hit him.  
  
"Let me guess... the Yam-Mobile. X_x"  
  
The officers threw the four in and left.  
  
"YOU WRECKED MY CAR?!?"  
  
"MWUAHAHAHA! FIG-GUY STRIKES AGAIN!"  
  
Isis sighed. "BATH TIME!' shouted Isis as she dumped a bucket of water on the group.  
  
All blinked.  
  
"Why are you all looking at us like that?"  
  
~Next Day~  
  
It was about noon, and they were getting bored. Joey and Bakura had taken the millenium puzzle   
  
and were playing catch with it, to Yugi's dismay. Tea was asleep,and the rest of the girls were   
  
in the other room, so it kept on.  
  
"Guys! Give it BACK! ;-; "  
  
They said mine each time they tossed it back and forth.  
  
"Mine"  
  
"Mine"  
  
"Mine"  
  
"Mine"  
  
"MINE."   
  
said Kitty flatly as she walked through and snatched the puzzle in mid air.  
  
"Honestly. Don't make me wake up Tea." said Kitty. The two guys meeped and ran off.  
  
Kurry ran in after her. "Oy" -_-  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kitty opened it.  
  
"Ooh, are you Kaiba-boys new girlfriend? Rowr."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Standing there was Maximillion Pegasus. Seto screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
So did everyone else, leaving Kitty alone. Kitty lost all the coulor in her face as the door   
  
locked behind them. "I came to see Kaiba-Boy, but you'll do just fine" said Pegasus, advancing.  
  
"LEMME OUT LEMME OUT LEMME OUT!!!!!"  
  
Kitty banged on the door franticaly. Some scuffling and thuds were heard behind,then silence.  
  
"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
From behind the door, Kurry brought up and interesting point. "Guys... She can't go into demon   
  
form in front of Pegasus"  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
The door banged open as they ran out into the hall. Kitty was backed into a corner.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"  
  
"OoOoh! Kaiba-Boy! Thats almost better than your girlfriend!"  
  
"GAWDAMMIT WHY DOES EVERYBODY JUST ASSUME SHE'S MY GIRLFRIENND?!? I LIKE SERENITY!  
  
SER-EN-I-TY!"  
  
*realizes what he just said*  
  
"Oops"  
  
*whump*  
  
Serenity had fainted. Seto buried his face in his hands. Suddennly there was another scream   
  
from Kitty.  
  
"AUGH! GET HIM OFFA ME!"  
  
Ryou snapped. "YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Ryou ran and tackled Pegasus. Out a nearby window. There was a WHUMPH as Pegasus hit  
  
the ground. Kitty latched onto Ryous arm and didnt say anything for a long time.  
  
~*~   
  
********RYOUS POV********  
  
(POV: Point of view)  
  
'Stupid white haired loser. Kittys gonna be traumatized for life.   
  
On the other hand,Seto shouting he liked Serenity was very entertaining...  
  
Wait- what was that?'  
  
Ryou looked around frantically. He let out a muffled scream  
  
as a green mist shot at him.  
  
===Good... Finally, I thought id never catch this moron alone. Now I can start my plan... if  
  
I tear the group apart at the roots, they'll never be able to stop me..... Now, to find  
  
my dear sisters room... Ah! Here it is! Now.... lets see here... Here it is! Her journal...  
  
she writes EVERYTHING in this journal.. if she finds her little crush reading it... AH! I hear   
  
her coming now. She'll sense me, best get on to phase 2.===  
  
  
  
  
  
*******SETOS POV*******  
  
I could just hit myself. I CANT BELIVE I did that!   
  
Serenity broke Setos train of thought. "Seto?"  
  
'shit' "Y-y-es?" stuttered Seto quietly, a blush rising to his cheeks.   
  
"Did you really mean what you said earlier?.."  
  
Well, it's now or never.. Wait- What? AHH!  
  
===Hehehehe. Time for phase 2.===  
  
*********KITTYS POV*********  
  
Kitty walked down the hall and opened the door to her room. She gasped. Ryou turned.  
  
"Huh-wha-Wait! This isnt-" was all he got out before Kitty turned and flew down the hall,   
  
crying. She ran right into Seto, who had a look of blank horror on his face.  
  
"Kitty? What happened?" asked Seto. "Ryou! I just walked in on him reading my Journal!"  
  
"Ryou? Really?" said Seto, who was silent when Ryou ran out of Kittys room.  
  
"Kitty!" was all Ryou got out before Serenity stormed in."SETO! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'D SAY THAT!"  
  
"I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING!" shouted back Seto. Hearing the shouts, Malik and Kurry  
  
ran up the stairs. After a few more minues of arguing, Seto and Kitty were standing on  
  
one side of the stairwell, and Ryou and Serenity on the other. Serenity snapped  
  
and hurled a vase at Seto, and hit him in the arm. At that Kitty had to take Seto  
  
to first aid (flipping off the other two as she went). The two (more or less) innocent ones  
  
stormed off in the other direction.  
  
Malik and Kurry looked at eachother.  
  
"That can't be good."  
  
~*~  
  
*FIRST AID ROOM*  
  
"I can't belive Serenity is saying I said all of that..." mumbled Seto, this was punctuated  
  
with hisses and oohs! As Kitty took peices of shredded porcalin out of his arm.  
  
"I can't belive she threw a VASE at you. And 19th century ming, too." said Kitty as she   
  
started wrapping his arm in a bandage.She finished and bit off the end with her teeth.  
  
"My forehead hurts...." said Seto, about to place his hand on his forehead when Kitty grabbed   
  
his wrist. "Theres another peice of porcelain in your forehead, you were about to shove it   
  
further in... christ, I didnt realize how much you could bleed from porcelain..."  
  
mumbled Kitty as she kneeled on the arm of the sofa and pulled it out between the ends of her   
  
claws (which were serving as tweezers as she couldnt find any). "Bleah."  
  
said Seto, making a face at the bloodied peice of porcelain. "Bleah? YOURE not the one pulling  
  
this out of your arm- gawdammit, there ANOTHER one in your cheek" said Kitty.  
  
"And slouch or something, your too tall- ACK!" Kittys knee slipped and she fell right onto Seto.   
  
About half an inch away from his face. "Hello There" said Kitty, blinking.  
  
"Hello..." Seto leaned in. "Seto-mfff" was all Kitty got out before they liplocked.  
  
There was a click. Malik poked his head in. "Guys, I- O_o... I'll leave now."  
  
was all he said before he ran out the door.   
  
They broke off.  
  
"What in the-"  
  
"Oh shit oh shit oh SHIT" said Seto. "Why on earth did you kiss me?" said Kitty, blinking.  
  
"Thats.... a good question."  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"Oh, nutbunnies"  
  
It was Kurry. "Malik just told me what happened"  
  
"It was an accident?"  
  
"That'd be far more beliveable if you werent still in Setos lap three minutes later and hadnt   
  
apparently had your eyes closed."  
  
Kitty fell off the couch. Seto stared. "Wha-?"  
  
"Well considering we're both single I dont see what you problem is" said Kitty sharply.  
  
"And YOU" said Seto, meaning Malik who was now cowering behind Kurry.   
  
"Who,Me? ^^;;;;" said Malik innocently.   
  
"Problem? No. I just never thought of either of you as ones to follow a FAD."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We just caught Ryou and Serenity frenching"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"Hey, there single." snapped Kurry as she turned and slammed the door, the last thing they  
  
saw was the suprised look on Maliks face before the door closed.  
  
Mai and Joey had heard the whole thing, and looked at eachother.  
  
"That can't be good"  
  
~*~  
  
*With Ryou and Serenity*  
  
Serenity was crying into Ryous shoulder when Kurry walked in.   
  
"Well, I dont know what going on, but I do have something that'll ease your guilt. You've   
  
started a fad, frencherinos." snapped Kurry.  
  
"They werent-"  
  
"Well no, they werent frenching as far as Malik could tell, but you sure were, and they were   
  
kissing. Are you gonna wait a whole ten minutes before annoncing the wedding, or have it right   
  
away? HONESTLY!" shouted Kurry as she stormed out, Malik running behind her, trying to say some  
  
thing but obviously having some issues.   
  
~THE NEXT DAY~  
  
There was much silence in the Kaiba household. No one was sure what had happened,  
  
but all they knew was some love lives had taken a very strange turn.  
  
Kurry and Malik were in the living room.  
  
"I can't BELIVE them! What on earth could have set them against eachother like this?"  
  
moaned Kurry. Malik hugged her. "I dont know, but im sure we'll find out soon enough.."  
  
Kurry jumped up. "Wait.... whats that?" "Whats what?"asked Malik.  
  
"I sense something.." said Kurry, going to angel form in a flash of blue light.  
  
Malik went heart-eyed for a moment then hook his head and stood up.  
  
"Power... I've never sensed anything like this before......."  
  
Kitty burst in, Kat,Bakura,Malik,Marik (who had come that morning),Ryou and Serenity   
  
close behind. "Do you sense it?!? Do you?" said Kitty frantically.   
  
"Yes, I sense it. Who do you think I am? Pam?" said Kurry irratably.   
  
The others burst in, and suddenly the room started to spin.   
  
When it stopped, they found themselves geared for battle and in a familiar flaming rocky  
  
terrain.   
  
"Kriaun"  
  
The high,cold laughter of previously mentioned broke the stillness in the air.  
  
"Yes.... but you fail to notice something. Two of your number are missing"  
  
Everyone frantically looked around.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Serenity"  
  
"GAWDAMMIT"  
  
"I decided I wanted to have some fun. YOu, my dear sister, and the Kaiba kid are going to  
  
duel. If he wins, the girl lives. If you win, the albino lives."  
  
"WHA-" was all Seto got out before the ground shook.  
  
Everyone moved out of the way, and a dueling arena came form the ground, Seto and Kitty  
  
along for the ride.  
  
"But Kitty doesnt even duel!"  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I duel. I have my deck right here" said Kitty, pulling a deck from her pocket.  
  
"Well then, you heard me. DUEL!" laughed Kriaun. Their lifepoints flashed up and the duel   
  
began.  
  
Hows it come to this   
  
After all we've been through Two of a pair Now on opposite sides   
  
From the very start With honor we've dueled  
  
Watched each others back and we battled  
  
with pride  
  
"I play Doma The Angel of Silence, (1600ATK, 1400DEF) And equip it with Sword of Dark   
  
Destruction, raising it's power to 2000ATK, and 1600 DEF. And I play this card face  
  
down and end my turn." said Kitty. "Psh. Amatuer mistake. Playing a monster that weak?  
  
GO BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON! WHITE LIGHTNING!" shouted Seto. "No, your the amatuer.  
  
You failed to notic my face down card. TRAP HOLE!" said Kitty calmly.  
  
We are closer than brothers   
  
Now we have to fight each other   
  
And we trust our faith to the heart of the cards   
  
No matter what!   
  
Let the game begin   
  
No matter what!  
  
May the best man win   
  
No matter what! We're in this together   
  
No matter what!   
  
We'll be friends forever   
  
Seto gasped as his dragon digitized, and his life points were knocked to 5000. Then he grinned.  
  
"Your turn" he said simply. Kitty drew two new cards. "I play Lady Panther *ATK1400,DEF1300,   
  
and this card face down" said Kitty. Seto drew a card and grinned. "You think i'll fall for   
  
that again? I play baby dragon and time wizard, time roulette! (I know he doesnt have these  
  
cards, buuut... just go with it.) It landed on a time machine.   
  
"YES! Thousand dragon! Attack!"   
  
No matter what...   
  
It's been you and me   
  
Hanging out playing games  
  
Didn't ever think it would get this far  
  
Time's running out   
  
And there's so much at stake  
  
Everything riding on a turn of a card   
  
"I flip Milus Radiant! He raises my monsters attack power to 2400, and lowers yours to  
  
2000!" "DAMNIT!" shouted Seto as the dragon dissapeared. "I play The All-Seeing white tiger!"  
  
(ATK:1300 DEF:500) and these two cards face down." said Kitty."I play Baron of the fiend sword!  
  
(ATK:1550DEF:800) Attack her all seeing white tiger!" "I play shadow tamer! I take control  
  
of your monster for one turn, and im using it to directly attack your life points!"  
  
"No!" grunted Seto as his life points went to 3450. "Now I play dark hole, ridding the field   
  
of all monsters! And now, my favorite monster, CELTIC GUARDIAN!"  
  
(ATK: 1400 DEF:1200) "Attack!" Setos eye twitched as his life points went to 2050.  
  
Seto drew two more cards and grinned. "I play Lord of D., and two flutes  
  
of summoning dragon, to summon two blue eyes to the field! I also play reborn the monster,  
  
and bring back my final blue eyes! And finally, POLYMERIZATION! I've created  
  
The Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon! (ATK:4500DEF3800). "ATTACK!"  
  
Kittys lifepoints:3500. "Dangit" said Kitty   
  
We'll show what we're made of   
  
As we fight for the ones we love   
  
And we'll be friends till the very end...  
  
No matter what!  
  
After what seemed like a millenia, Kitty emerged the victor. Everyone held their breath,  
  
and the Kriaun started to laugh. "That was entertaining. But relax...I wont kill anyone.  
  
YET." snickered Kriaun as he threw Ryou and Serenity to the ground. The arena came down.  
  
"YOU!" screamed Kitty as she came at Kraiun, drawing her sword. Kurry had an arrow  
  
ready like lightning, and Kat took a protective stance in front of the others.  
  
Kitty took a stab at him, but he dodged, and laughed. Kurry shot an arrow with deadly  
  
accuracy, but it... "It BOUNCED?" shouted Kurry. "That really really really can't   
  
be good at all"" said Kat. Kriaun laughed. The only weapon here that could even lay  
  
a scratch on me is the Tsuiga."  
  
(Thats pronnonced SwEE-ga)  
  
"Well then" sadi Kitty as she hit him in the side And, true enough, it made a scratch.  
  
"Well, thats a bitch" groaned Kitty. "Hehehe... So, as your all going to die anyways..."  
  
Kriaun threw Kitty down at Ryou feet. Kriaun landed. "I may as well tell you. Kitty, Serenity.  
  
Seto and Ryou did neither of those things... they were possesed. I did it" smirked Kriaun.  
  
Serenity gasped. Kitty pulled a pice of paper out of her pocket, it was folded in half.  
  
"Ryou... im sorry. Goodbye" said Kitty, as she shoved the paper into his hands and ran at   
  
Kriaun, sword drawn. "KITTY, NO!" screamed Kurry, but it was to late. Kriauns  
  
hand glowed and hit the hand Kitty was holding the sword. Kitty let of a gasp of pain and fell   
  
to the ground. "Kriaun! How are you even HERE?" shouted Kat.  
  
"HAH! Im so powerful not even the very dephts of hell itself can hold me! The fire  
  
prison Hokana was cake." laughed Kriaun. "Now, to finish you off." said Kriaun,  
  
a power beam rising to his finger. "I may be to weak to stop you.. but I have enough energy to   
  
get them all to safety, you BASTARD!" shouted Kitty, as she lifted her hand a a bright white  
  
light shot from it. "KITTY! NO-" was all Kat got out before they dissapeard, the last  
  
thing they saw was Kriaun rounding on Kitty.  
  
What no one saw were the eyes watching the scene play out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END! KABLOOIE! THAT IT! ^_^ Well, that and the sequel, which will be up by January.  
  
I really enjoyed making this fic, and I hop you enjoyed reading it. Id like to thank:  
  
Kurry   
  
My loyal reviwers  
  
And of course, the gang. Without you guys, id've never done this. Thanks and hugs,  
  
~Kitty Tashimono~ 


End file.
